Power of Hatred, Heart of Fire
by KaiserBlak
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto is the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Or is he? Due to a series of twisted misfortune Naruto has not gained one but two powers from two different villages, one of which was from Konoha's greatest traitor, Uchiha Madara. Sharingan Naruto
1. Naruto

Power of Hatred, Heart of Fire

Summary: Uzumaki Naruto is the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Or is he? Due to a series of twisted misfortune Naruto has not gained one but two powers from two different villages, one of which was from Konoha's greatest traitor, Uchiha Madara

AN: Okay due to my rereading of my story Nidaime Uchiha Madara, which I find that it really sucks in my opinion now, and the revelation of new information I decided to abandon it and write this (Mainly the fact that Kamui is tied to Obito's sharingan and I gave it to Naruto in that story who doesn't have Obito's sharingan).

This is somewhat of a rewrite of Nidaime Uchiha Madara but it is partially inspired by Embodiment of the Curse of Hatred and Will of Fire. This will share some similarities between Nidaime Uchiha Madara and my second Madara powered Naruto fic, Crimson-Eyed God.

Hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once, I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto does…lucky bastard.

Talking- "Yo"

Thoughts- _'Idiot'_

Jutsu- **Gokakyu no Jutsu (Great Fireball Technique)**

Demon/Summon Talk- **"Brat!"**

Chapter 1: Naruto

"Kukuku…" Orochimaru made a chuckle as he watched the spar below from the observatory deck above the training ground.

The training was a large space underground in one of the snake sannin's secret bases that he created. The training ground at the moment was only occupied by only two people, two people that Orochimaru had great interest in.

One of them was Kaguya Kimimaro, the last of the Kaguya and the strongest bearer of the clan's Kekkai Genkai the Shikotsumyaku (Dead Bone Pulse). He was originally going to be Orochimaru's next body but unfortunately Kimimaro had a terminal disease that neither he nor Kabuto could cure. Partly because of the radically different body structure that Kaguya Clan members had and the fact that their medical skills weren't competent enough.

The other was Orochimaru's main interest Uzumaki Naruto, the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Or so he had thought. The snake sannin had originally kidnapped the young blond mostly to turn his loyalty to himself and gain a loyal weapon, but when he found out about Naruto's real condition he didn't know what to think.

You see Orochimaru had checked Naruto's body only to find out that the young blonde did not hold the Kyuubi. He was quite displeased at that moment, from all the information he had gathered and with the addition of young Naruto's treatment he was quite sure Naruto was the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. But he wasn't. Perhaps it was a lie to make the other's fear Konoha? It did make sense after all Orochimaru thought and it did explain many things.

For one thing it did explain why Naruto wasn't trained at a young age as most jinchuuriki were and the lack of security the Hokage spared to protect the young boy as he was easily kidnapped by the sannin. But even then Orochimaru was sure the Kyuubi was sealed that night as a demon's attack and consequence disappearance couldn't be kept under close cover. And there was another fact that Bijus can't be killed no matter what the fools said.

Despite all this Orochimaru was at least pleasantly surprised by one fact, Naruto had immense potential. He had only done on a whim but he had tested his learning capabilities and to say he was surprise was an understatement. The solutions Naruto came up with were simply ingenious no matter unconventional they were.

Plus the fact that Naruto had a large amount of chakra for his age, Orochimaru shouldn't have been surprised after all Naruto's surname was Uzumaki the name of a clan infamous for their mastery over Fuinjutsu, longevity, and large chakra capacity. At first he thought he was Uzumaki in name only since Naruto didn't have the trademark red hair but there were always exceptions.

Naruto happened to be one of those exceptions.

Orochimaru had decided to experiment on Naruto as he had no use for him otherwise Uzumaki or not. He had injected the DNA of not only Uchiha Madara into him but also Kimimaro's. Granted he had to make a few 'adjustments' to the DNA so Naruto didn't get the disease. Sure it decreased the power of the Shikotsumyaku but it was a compromise he was willing to make.

That was one and half a year ago.

Now Naruto stood there decked in Uchiha styled clothing. He had a long sleeved high collared black colored shirt that reached past his knees, with a white sash around his waist that give it an appearance of a waist cape. The sleeves were also modified as they were actually separate sleeves that were connected to the sleeveless side of the actual shirt so that the top parts of Naruto shoulders were not clothed. This was done so Naruto could pull out bone swords using the Shikotsumyaku. Naruto's pant were of the same black color shinobi pants with white bandages below the knee that wrapped around all the way to his ankle although that part was covered by his open toed black shinobi sandals. Naruto also wore bracers on his forearms that held wrist blades made from his bones.

Naruto's face had changed a bit too. His skin had lost some of its natural tan and become paler; his face had become more narrow and feminine, and his hair had become slightly darker and grown longer with spiking all over and reaching past his neck (a young Madara look). But the biggest change was the lost of whisker marks and eye color which used to be cerulean blue but was now royal navy blue.

But that wasn't all that changed, Naruto's combat abilities had had shot up under the tutelage of the traitorous sannin.

Naruto had awakened a fully mature sharingan due to the strenuous and often life threatening training that Orochimaru put him through. It was a surprise to the snake sannin that when he first activated it that it was fully mature but Orochimaru reasoned that it was because Madara's DNA was used.

Taijutsu was coming along nicely, well as nicely as the body of an eight year almost nine year old could do. With Kimimaro helping him, Naruto's skills in taijutsu was solid high C-rank possibly low B-rank. What he lacked was the refined movement but it was slightly made up for with the help predictive capabilities of the sharingan, and with the Kaguya Clan's personal taijutsu that involved the Shikotsumyaku.

Shikotsumyaku another of Naruto's new bloodline. It was not on par with Kimimaro's Shikotsumyaku, but that was to be expected. Unlike the natural Kaguya who could manipulate the bone expertly from nearly every part of his body, Naruto could only strengthen the bones. The only part were Naruto could actually manipulate and change the shape and use as something akin to a weapon were from his arms , hence the sleeve's design, and possibly the legs but that wasn't confirmed yet.

Ninjutsu was pleasing too, he learned at an accelerating rate. Not only that, Naruto had developed two elemental affinities, lightning and fire (I'm thinking of changing lightning to wind though). But it wasn't Naruto's preferred shinobi art, but Orochimaru made sure that Naruto learned a few jutsu such as the Uchiha clan's coming of age jutsu, Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique).

Genjutsu was where Naruto truly shone, it was his preferred way of battle. Naruto's take on genjutsu during combat was… unique to say the least. He would engage the opponent in a taijutsu spar and use sharingan based genjutsu while battling. Sure those techniques were mostly simple, but the time they gave young Naruto was critical in a shinobi's life where a few seconds could be a difference from life and death. Granted it took a lot of concentration which was why it only simple genjutsu was used but with a few years to mature Naruto could truly be a force to be reckoned with due to his unique fighting style.

In fact Orochimaru hardly taught Naruto genjutsu because of this. He knew better than most the devastating power it could unleash having experienced it on the hands of Uchiha Itachi. However Naruto was different in his use of genjutsu than Itachi. Itachi would first use a genjutsu and if that didn't work, it mostly worked as his forte was genjutsu; he would engage in a taijutsu and ninjutsu battle and hardly used genjutsu. Naruto on the other hand would first use taijutsu and if he couldn't beat his opponent with just that he would subtly use genjutsu to give him a critical point of weakness in his opponent's defense with them none the wiser.

Overall Orochimaru was very pleased with his future new body, granted he had to wait for Naruto's body to mature to fifteen or at lease twelve to reap the benefits of all the hard work he poured into Naruto.

If there was one thing that Orochimaru was displeased about, it was Naruto's stance towards him. He had expected the blond to be completely loyal to him due to the fact that Orochimaru treated better than most of Konoha and that he was respected and treated with fear at the bases. But Naruto was extremely conscious around him, the snake sannin. Whenever he came within three meters of him he would be able to sense him no matter how stealthy he was. Orochimaru knew it was just him and a few others that Naruto sensed, because others could creep up to Naruto without him knowing, well the one with the skills necessary to such as Kimimaro. Now that he thought about it, Naruto could only sense the more… evil people, especially Orochimaru as if he was a large monster that radiated pure evil,

Orochimaru chuckled at the thought. It was quite the irony when Orochimaru thought that if Naruto could sense him as a being made of pure evil. Ever since the experiment, Naruto's chakra had the most sinister feeling that Orochimaru had ever faced, not even when he felt the Kyuubi's chakra did it feel more foul or evil than Naruto's.

Because of this Orochimaru suspected that Naruto was hiding his full capabilities from the snake sannin such as his mastery over genjutsu. But Orochimaru suspected that wasn't all, he would be a fool to underestimate Naruto after he was surprised by the number one unpredictable shinobi he ever met.

None the less Orochimaru gazed at the spar below with slight envy in his eyes. He original planned to 'persuade' the last 'loyal' Uchiha to his side after he failed to commandeer Itachi's body, but now he didn't have to. Naruto's body was now far more desirable now.

Down below in the training ground a fierce sparring match was going where one mistake could cost the whole match for either contestant.

Naruto was currently on the defense from the swift yet devastating stabs Kimimaro was utilizing using one of the bone swords that he made.

Naruto was using a large gunbai (army arrangement fan), well large for him that is, to block most of the strikes. Naruto had gained an interest in it after Orochimaru had told what he 'gifted' Naruto with, the power of Uchiha Madara. Naruto had gained an interest in Madara soon after he calmed from what happened to him and begun to research on Madara and consequently Senju Hashirama.

When Naruto heard that Madara used a gunbai he too, wanted to use one and somehow convinced Orochimaru to get a custom made for his size. Orochimaru to this day couldn't figure out how Naruto had convinced him, but he was quite pleased with how Naruto was able to use the unusual weapon. In fact he had thought of teaching Naruto chakra flow, but decided against it for two reasons. One Naruto was still young and he might not be able to use such a technique and two he didn't want Naruto to have too much power as he suspected he might escape.

At the end of the handle was a chain attached to the bracer on Naruto's right hand. Usually the chain was only long enough for Naruto to move his freely when it was slung on his back, but thanks to the Fuinjutsu used to create the chain and fan it could do much more.

For one thing it was possible to lengthen the chain by pushing chakra into the chain and retract it when the chakra wasn't pushing into it anymore. It was useful for when Naruto would throw it out at his opponent and swing it around if it missed. The Fuinjutsu on the fan was useful too. When it was swung a large gust of wind would be made if chakra was pushed into the fan like the chain. This wouldn't usually be anything special except for the fact that it would increase the power of the fire jutsus.

However at this time due to its large size it was more of a hindrance. Normally the spar would be more even but Orochimaru forbid him to use genjutsu and ninjutsu, so he was stuck with taijutsu.

Naruto jumped back with a chakra reinforced kick to the ground to gain some distance from Kimimaro. Before the Kaguya could close the distance between them again, Naruto threw the gunbai at him.

Kimimaro for his part moved out of the way as he knew Naruto had used chakra in his arm to strengthen the throw and the recoil from blocking could make him lose his balance. To his surprise the fan didn't stop and embedded itself in the crack on the walls that it made from the impact.

He was further surprised when he saw Naruto in front of him with his wrist blades out and tried to stab him. Using his quick reflexes Kimimaro used the short sword in his right hand to block the wrist blade on Naruto's left hand and sprouted four bones from his left arm to block the right wrist blade.

Kimimaro took this chance to glance at Naruto right hand to see that his suspicions were correct as he didn't see the chain on Naruto's right bracer that was once connected to the fan. He knew that Naruto would be at a disadvantage if he continued to use the cumbersome gunbai, so it wasn't out of his expectation for Naruto to discard it.

Soon the deadlock was broken as Kimimaro used his physically more mature body to overwhelm Naruto. Naruto in response jumped back.

But Kimimaro wasn't going to give him time to rest as he jumped after Naruto and used both hands to continually attack the young blond. Naruto in response used his wrist blades to attack back.

The battle of the bone swords was swift and fast as both users tried to hit a vital point on the other. Kimimaro was clearly faster but Naruto had the advantage of the sharingan that helped him predict Kimimaro's moves before they were being made.

Naruto held on albeit barely. It was only a matter time before Naruto lost and they both knew it.

"Stop!" A voice above them said. They didn't even need to look up to see that it was Orochimaru as they both knew he had been watching them from the beginning. "Naruto-kun, Kimimaro-kun that's enough you two can both go back to rest now." He said and began to walk off without further ado.

Naruto and Kimimaro began to walk off by themselves through the large door that led to the training ground without so much of a word. Once upon a time Naruto may have try to have small talk but now he knew that it would hardly useful as most of the shinobi here would not be much to talk with.

They respected him, feared him, envied him.

Naruto and Kimimaro split off at a fork with Kimimaro probably going to his quarters to rest and to prolong his life as long as possible. Sparring weekly with Naruto was already lessening his life already but Orochimaru didn't seem to care and they both knew that he didn't care. Kimimaro just didn't care about that as he was fanatically loyal to the snake.

Naruto had already given trying to question him about along with several others about their loyalty to Orochimaru as he knew it would bring unwanted attention him, which was why he asked it with the intent for them to think it was curiosity. If Orochimaru gets suspicious, he would watch him closer and it would make it harder for him to escape.

One might wonder why Naruto would want to escape when Orochimaru 'saved' him from his hated life in Konoha. It definitely wasn't because he was loyal to his former home, in fact he was quite grateful that Orochimaru took him from his old home and gave him these abilities.

The thing that made him wary was another… ability he gained or rather developed soon after the experiments. He could feel and sense the negative emotions of those that came within about three meters within him.

At the top of the list of negative emotions he sensed was Orochimaru. All he could feel was ill intent coming from the snake sannin. In addition to the hungry looks the sannin would send him, Naruto was sure that whatever the snake planned for him, he wouldn't like and might even die, which was why he planned to escape.

From what snippets Naruto had gathered from the older and more senior members of the snake sannin's empire, otherwise known as Otogakure(Village hidden in the Sound), in recent years Orochimaru for whatever reason would become weakened every three years. And from Naruto estimated Orochimaru would be at his weakest in another couple of days, and that was when he would attempt to escape. Of course he didn't tell anyone of this as it would jeopardize his plans.

He was confident he could escape unnoticed as he was known to wander a lot, but if he was confronted he was positive he could take most of them out with some genjutsu he developed that only he knew about. If those weren't enough… then there was always 'that'…

He had unlocked 'that' about two months ago, but he never told anyone.

Pakan

The sound of the door opening was heard as Naruto pushed open the door and walked into what seemed to be a miniature library. This was where he spent most of his time. Mostly because of 'mysterious' disappearance of genjutsu scrolls, Naruto would come here often to read scrolls on the genjutsu creation.

As a result Naruto had come to create a few personalized genjutsu. However more often than not he would test it on the any unfortunate shinobi that would pass him in the halls. In fact he did it so much that it wouldn't be a surprise to find a knocked out lackey in the hallways or one that was mumbling or had gone crazy.

As a result most of them tend to avoid Naruto whenever possible or they scrammed for their mental health as soon as they see him. It was kinda funny in a dark humor kind of way but funny none the less.

-Several Days Later-

'_Finally!'_ Naruto thought to himself as he walked out of the underground base. Behind him in the corridors several unconscious bodies could be seen lying on the floor. Normally it would raise suspicions, but if there was one thing Naruto was infamous for it was to use random passerby he sees in the corridors as genjutsu test subjects.

He had prepared days for this moment as evident of the storage scrolls on his sash and the pouch which did not usual carry. Another big feature that stood out was the gunbai on slung on his back, something that he hardly carried unless it was for training.

Without waiting another moment, Naruto closed the base's door place several explosive tags on it in case someone tried to open it and ran off away from Orochimaru as fast as he could.

It had been nearly a week since Naruto had escaped from Orochimaru and he was content. Sure when he walked through there would be stares from people but other than that they treated with him smiles and waves, not looks of scorn. It wasn't like in Oto either where he was feared. No he was treated like a fellow human being.

But

At this moment Naruto couldn't enjoy it anymore.

Why?

Currently he was in a clearing facing about twelve Oto shinobis. Among them was Guren one of the people he didn't want to meet as he wasn't sure he could take her on without exposing his secret.

"Hey brat, you better come back quietly or I can't guarantee your health!" Guren shouted to Naruto not sounding as if she wanted him to come back quietly, rather she sounded like she actually wanted him to resist.

"I have another idea, how about you guys go back and kiss Orochimaru's ass!" Naruto replied hotly.

Guren's face scrunched up in anger at Naruto's word. "I was only planning on roughing you up a bit, but now you're in for it big time! Go! Make it as painful as possible or I'll kill you myself!" Guren shouted as she ordered the twelve Oto nins to detain Naruto.

They quickly obeyed her orders and surrounded Naruto as they knew she would carry out her threats. Naruto smirked as he saw them surround him. He used his right hand and grabbed the handle of his gunbai. "Let's see how well you can dance."

Without warning Naruto activated his sharingan and charged at the first nin at swung the gunbai at his head. The sound of bones breaking could be heard from the unfortunate nin's head from the force Naruto swung the gunbai at.

Naruto however didn't stop there; he used his left foot that just touched the ground as a pivot and turned his body towards the right where he nailed another Oto nin in the stomach with a kick from his right foot.

Naruto at that moment still didn't stop, once he regained his footing from kicking the nin he swung the gunbai at another nin. Unfortunately by then the Oto nins had recovered from their shock and defended against the blow with a kunai.

Naruto at that moment had to jump out of the way as another nin jumped at him with a kunai. It didn't take long for the other eleven shinobis to gang up and attack Naruto. Unfortunately for Naruto he was hard press on the defense and was soon overwhelmed.

"Tch what's so special about this guy anyway, we easily defeated him." One of the Oto nin said with disdain as he stared at the fallen for of Naruto who was breathing heavily from all the cuts on him that made him lose a lot of blood.

"YOU IDIOTS! YOU'RE UNDER GENJUTSU!" Guren shouted at them when she suddenly saw them stop and stare at an empty space on the ground. She had already suspected they were under genjutsu when she saw their attacks go uncoordinated.

"Wha!?" The Oto shinobi could stare at their leader in surprise, before they look back at Naruto's body only for it to dissolve into a murder of crows.

"**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)!"**

Screams could be heard as the eleven unsuspecting Oto nins burned without so much of a chance to scream.

Naruto who had placed them under genjutsu when he was engaging all of them in taijutsu by staring each one of them in the eye one at a time didn't have a chance to admire his work as he was forced to block a hail of crystal shurikens from Guren.

"Perhaps you can dance better then these trashes!" Naruto shouted as he ran towards Guren who was already charging at him with crystal wrist blades on her forearms.

CLANG

The sound of the impact as the crystal blade clashed against the metal gunbai could be heard as they locked their weapon neither trying to give an inch.

"Who do you think I am!? I am worth more than these trashes!" Guren shouted before they both jumped before once again charging at each other engaging in a taijutsu match.

Naruto swung first, with a downward strike only for Guren to side step the attack and trying to stab Naruto with her right blade. Naruto took a full step back and out of the blade's range only for him to see Guren's left blade coming towards him with a slash. Quickly he used his gunbai and blocked it, but was force to duck as the right blade came at him again.

Naruto quickly let go of the gunbai and twisted his body so that both his hand were on the ground. Guren was caught off guard at Naruto's unconventional movement. Naruto had used that moment to push his body away from the ground towards Guren with his feet poised for a kick. The kick sent the breath out of Guren's mouth as she was flung a few meters away.

Naruto took this chance as Guren was still down to throw his gunbai to the side. He pushed chakra into the chain so that it was that the distance he wanted it to be before he swung it at Guren.

Guren who saw it coming towards her left side jumped up and shouted while looking at Naruto. "You're going to have to do better than that!"

Crunch!

"GAH!" Guren cried out in pain as she felt the bones in her left arm break as she was flung to her right. She stared at her left arm while she was still in the air wondering why it broke or why she was tossed in midair.

Her vision blurred for second before it became clear again. _'Genjutsu!'_Guren thought in surprise as she now saw the gunbai that was still flinging her in the air. She looked back at Naruto with contempt where all she saw was that damnable shit eating smirk on him.

Suddenly Guren felt the pressure from the gunbai disappear as she saw Naruto pull the chain attacked to the gunbai. Her short relief disappeared as she saw Naruto make seals.

"**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)!"**

"Shit!" Guren coursed out loud not caring if anyone heard her.

Naruto smirked as he slowly walked towards the downed kunoichi. When Naruto was a foot away he stopped. "Your don't dance very well do you?"

His eyes widen as he suddenly saw the charred 'body' break down into tiny crystal pieces.

"**Shōton: Hashō Kōryū (Crystal Release: Tearing Crystal Falling Dragon)!"**

Naruto turned his head toward the sound only to come face to face with a crystal dragon with Guren on its head charging at him. Naruto did the only thing he could he placed the gunbai in front of him as a shield as it was too late to dodge.

"So who's the one that doesn't dance well now bastard!" Guren mocked as she looked down at the lying form of Naruto who was glaring at her with his sharingan eyes.

One thing Naruto hated about his body was the fact that it was too young and as a result it couldn't take much damage. And despite him lessening the damage from the crystal dragon with his gunbai it was still enough to immobilize hime.

Guren smirked as she saw Naruto close his eyes in defeat or at least what she thought was defeat.

Suddenly he opened his eyes and Guren saw that his sharingan had changed into a new design totally different than the usual three tomoes (Madara's Eien Mangekyou Sharingan design).

She suddenly felt a weird pressure around but before she could question it she heard the last words of her life.

"**Amaterasu!"**

Guren started to scream as the black flames consumed her. She tried flailing around, she tried to stop drop and roll (Admit you remember this from elementary school), she tried everything she could but it was no use as it burned her into nothingness.

Naruto stayed still lying on the ground hearing Guren's screams. Once upon a time he might've regretted his action but after spending a year and a half with Orochimaru it had stopped bothering since a long time ago.

Naruto didn't know how long he lied there, but he knew he got up as soon as he could and slung his gunbai onto his back once more and began walking.

Despite his body protesting against such actions, he knew he had to move away from there unless he wanted to Orochimaru to find him.

Naruto didn't know how long he had walked the damage done to him had slightly affected his thinking process but he knew it was a long time as the sun had already rose in contrast to the moon of the night sky when he fought the Oto nins.

Then he soon he saw two people.

The first one he was a large breasted and long haired blonde that seemed somewhere in her mid twenties, she had a diamond on her forehead. She wore a grey kimono top with a green haori over it with black pants and high heels. Naruto thought she was the most beautiful person he ever saw.

The second one had neck length black hair and wore a black kimono. She too was quite beautiful in Naruto opinion, but what stood out the most was the small pig she carried in her arms.

Both the women froze as they saw Naruto who was trudging towards them.

'_Shit I'm losing consciousness…'_ Naruto thought to himself not paying attention to the women in front of anymore as he promptly fell face first in front of them.

"Nawaki!?" he heard one of them say, and it was the last thing he heard before he slipped into blissful unconsciousness.

AN: So how was it?

I'm sorry if I got the characterization of Guren wrong, but in my defense I never watched the anime fillers of Naruto.

Like with my other fanfiction Crimson-Eyed God I decided to change a few things.

As I mentioned earlier this will be different than Nidaime Uchiha Madara.

For one Naruto doesn't stay in Konoha and won't join Akatsuki as I originally planned.

And yes in this fanfiction there will a harem like my other fic, where Tenten will be the main girl.

But I have a question for you all. What are your opinions on how the story should go?

I ask this mostly because I only have a vague plan for my fanfiction where the details in each chapter are made up at the moment.


	2. Kaachan Mother

Power of Hatred, Heart of Fire

Summary: Uzumaki Naruto is the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Or is he? Due to a series of twisted misfortune Naruto has not gained one but two powers from two different villages, one of which was from Konoha's greatest traitor, Uchiha Madara

This is somewhat of a rewrite of Nidaime Uchiha Madara but it is partially inspired by Embodiment of the Curse of Hatred and Will of Fire. This will share some similarities between Nidaime Uchiha Madara and my second Madara powered Naruto fic, Crimson-Eyed God.

Hope you enjoy

Talking- "Yo"

Thoughts- _'Idiot'_

Jutsu- **Gokakyu no Jutsu (Great Fireball Technique) -**AN: Due to some annoyances and mostly my laziness I will no longer use the Romanji for the technique instead I will used the English names from now on.

Demon/Summon Talk- **"Brat!"**

Daniel 29: Woops :P hahahaha... Thank you for pointing that out

SuperSaiyan9: It isn't that I don't like Tsunade per say, but it was more of that I needed a reason for Naruto/Madara to dislike Konoha in "Crimson Eyed God".

Guest: Well I did say that there was going to be some elements that are going to be the same as in Nidaime Uchiha Madara, so Tenten will be more powerful. In fact I'm planning on making her a dual KekkaiGenkai (Bloodline) wielder. I've already decide that mokuton was going to be one, but I haven't decided what I'm doing for the second. Anyways Tenten won't get to be a dual Kekkai Genkai holder 'naturally'.

Chapter 2: Kaa-chan (Mother)

"Hey Shizune is that kid still following us?" Senju Tsunade the legendary Slug Sannin, aka Legendary Sucker (I don't even want to ask why Kishimoto gave her that nickname, it could be taken in so many ways…), asked her black haired companion.

Tsunade's black haired companion Shizune turned her head backwards to look at the dirt road behind her to see the blond haired kid that they had nursed back to health following them again.

Weeks ago they had found him collapsed onto the ground in front of them injured. They wanted to leave him be but the medics in them couldn't leave an injured person on the road especially a kid. Not to mention the kid reminded Tsunade of Nawaki.

Tsunade and Shizune were surprised at what the kid was carrying, the scrolls, the large gunbai, arm bracers with wrist blades, and much more shinobi related weapons and the such. It reminded them of what the prodigies that had developed due to the experience they gained in real combat Tsunade had seen in the second Shinobi War.

When the kid had first awoken, he was immediately distrustful of them when they introduced themselves, which surprised the duo as that wasn't the normal reaction they would receive when they saved someone. But over the course of the week the distrust had mellowed out although he hardly talked instead he preferred to observe them discreetly.

And now, he had taken up to following them wherever they went.

"Yeah the kid still is following us." Shizune said to her master.

Naruto on the other hand continued to follow them observing them talking _'probably about me'_ he thought to himself as he saw the black haired women glance at him. He had taken them to following the two women, especially Tsunade.

When he was still with Orochimaru he had heard of the snake sannin talk about his former teammates once or twice. He never said much about them just that Jiraiya the Toad Sannin was a fool and nothing much of Tsunade. But because of the woman being a former associate of Orochimaru Naruto placed his guard up around as he didn't trust.

He had sense a large amount of negative emotions, almost as much as Orochimaru, from in contrast to the black haired lady, but the thing was he couldn't tell what kind of emotion it was. It was nothing like the maliciousness and cruelties that Orochomaru's leaked but something else. Never the less as a result he had expected her to act somewhat like each other but Tsunade's action was totally different! She was caring and despite her temper she was also gentle, nothing like Orochimaru. It made him want to call her mother.

But he still didn't completely trust her yet, years of living with Orochimaru taught him to not trust any so easily or they would stab your back. He had personally experienced it and definitely did not want to again.

For now he was content with following Tsunade and Shizune.

-Night Time-

Tsunade sighed as she carried the unconscious blond on her shoulder. She admitted to herself that she had to admire his perseverance in following them, but he was still a young child despite all the shinobi skills and training she could easily see from the way his body moved. While following them he had just collapsed probably from lack of sleep and fatigue.

He was still a child, and children needed sleep. _'What's wrong with me'_ Tsunade thought to herself as she thought about the blond sleeping on her shoulder. _'I should just ditch him and leave while have the chance!' _But she couldn't. He reminded her of Nawaki too much.

She didn't know how. True Nawaki and the blondie acted totally different. Nawaki was loud, slightly brash, a dreamer, and all around warming, but the blond was quiet, introverted, and depressing in a way, like he had experience things that only veterans have judging from the pessimistic look she saw on his face.

But beneath that shell, she couldn't help but be reminded of Nawaki. Beneath the sadness and hurt beneath his eyes she could help but see Nawaki's will inside him. _'The will that got him killed.'_ Tsunade snorted as she thought about it.

"Shizune we're staying here tonight." Tsunade told her apprentice as she walked through the door of an inn.

It wasn't long before they walked into their newly rented room. As with usual Shizune rolled out the futons while Tsunade just waited. Unlike the usual though this time there were three one for the blond kid they had picked up.

Gently Tsunade placed him down on to the on the futon, or at least tried to. As soon as he was about six inches apart from her he would grab her clothes and hold them tightly as he tried to snuggle closer.

A vein appeared on Tsunade's forehead as she heard her apprentice giggle as she tried to pry the blond away from her and into the futon. _'Why now? He never did this before.' _Tsunade thought to herself as she thought about why the blond who clung to her as he never got within 1 foot of her or even touch her if he could help it. That's when it occurred to her that they never even touched each other before as he would tend to stray away from her as much as possible.

"Kaa-chan…Tou-chan…p-please don't …leave me…" She looked down to see the blond kid whimper in his sleep. Tsunade's eyes soften as she heard this as she gave up trying to pry him away from her. Instead she sat against the wall and started to comfort the boy as much as possible.

"Kaa-chan…" She heard him whisper in his sleep one more time as a single tear ran down his face. She gave a sigh as she slipped into the futon while looking at the blond.

She had always wanted to have a son with her lover Dan, but when he died she closed her heart off to anyone. And then her brother Nawaki died leaving her in a pitiful state that made her not want anything to do with Konoha.

Speaking of Konoha she wondered about it, yes she disliked it but that didn't mean she wanted it to disappear. She took her thoughts off of the village that caused her so much as she looked at the blond again instead.

'_Maybe just maybe I should try to adopt him'_ Tsunade thought to herself as she watched the innocent face that reminded her so much of Dan and Nawaki.

While deep in thought, Tsunade missed the smile that her apprentice wore as she watched the scene before her. She honestly felt happy at her master's expression. _'I haven't seen that look on her face ever since Uncle Dan died' _Shizune thought sadly as she continued to watched the scene that could only be described as a mother comforting her child as he slept.

She continued to watch them until both of them had fallen asleep. After that Shizune closed the lights as she slipped into her own futon and drifted off to sleep too.

When Naruto woke he decided that he felt warm and safe. He didn't want to get, he didn't want to remember his past, he didn't want to do anything, but bask in this moment of safety and comfort.

'_Is this what a mother's hug feels like? Is what a mother's warmth feels like? Is this what a mother's loves feels like?' _Naruto desperately wanting the warmth to safety hugged for he was sure that this was just a dream and that the moment he 'wakes up' the feeling of warmth and sense of security would disappear.

Right now Naruto could forget the cold looks the villagers gave him, the loneliness he felt every night, the torturous training he went through at the hands of Orochimaru, the hate he secretly harbored for the world, he could forget every thing

His body moved involuntarily closer to the warmth and he let out a soft word. "Kaa-chan…"

"So awake brat?"

Naruto's body tensed. He used his special talent to sense the person he was undoubtly hugging at the moment. Naruto finally opened his eyes to look at the person when he confirmed that the person he was hugging had very little negative emotions at the moment.

His eyes went wide at the person he saw. It was Tsunade of the Sannin, but yet at the same time different. She no longer contained the bitter emotion he sense anymore. In fact she pretty radiated happiness and content at the moment.

What she said next flabbergasted him completely.

"Start calling me Kaa-chan now brat, cause I'm officially adopting you!"

-Three Months Later-

Naruto had a slight smile on his face as he walked with Tsunade and Shizune. He was still reserved around them but it wasn't due to fearing them or anything like that anymore, rather it was due to the training from Orochimaru still in his head that made him quiet and reserved.

He felt and content and happy right now. He felt as he belonged with them right now. It was far cry from what he called a real family despite Tsunade adopting him. For one he had absolutely refused to call her Kaa-chan no matter what she asked.

But it was nice.

However despite his refusal to call her his mother, he would always sleep walk into Tsunade's futon no matter what every time they slept in the same room. It was as if his unconsciousness had already accepted it, his consciousness just hadn't yet.

However despite all that closeness, he still had a small fear. A fear of rejection if she ever found out that he was an experiment of Orochimaru that was why when he trained, he never brought out his Sharingan or Shikotsumyaku (Dead Bone Pulse).

But other than that he truly enjoyed training, it was a lot less painful than Orochimaru's method. And despite being a genius Tsunade taught taijutsu way better than the Snake Sannin, and the chakra control was also Tsunade's forte. It had helped him improved his genjutsus.

Not to mention he was allowed to practice his genjutsu on Shizune whose chakra control was one of the best being trained by Tsunade and all, which allowed her to break his illusions easily which forced him to refine them.

Tsunade on the other hand was happier than she ever was since Nawaki and Dan had died. Now that she had Naruto. She didn't pry into his past knowing that he would push her away if she did but rather let things play out until he was more comfortable with her.

She especially enjoyed when he would sleep walk into her futon and call her Kaa-chan in his sleep, those nights were the happiest moments she could think of right now.

But she had to wonder why the debt collectors started to disappear mere days after she adopted Naruto.

Shizune smiled brightly enjoying the happiness in the air as she carried Tonton. She had already liked Naruto when he made her Master Tsunade showed that expression months ago, but she positively loved him now.

Why?

Well you see one day when Tsunade could resist the urge to gamble anymore she went into a casino and promptly lost all her money. Her savior came into the form of Naruto who just placed a single coin into the slot machine and promptly got the jackpot, the jackpot again, and again, and again, and again.

It was pure luck that it was she who saw Naruto's godly luck and not Tsunade. Since then while Tsunade lost all the money she and Naruto would win all back and much more. Thanks to this they were now debt free.

"Kukukuku Naruto-kun I would have never thought that you would be with my former teammate Tsunade." A sickly and scratchy voice was suddenly heard.

The trio froze for just a second before they jumped away from the voice and got into their fighting stance in case it was really who they thought it was.

It was

"Orochimaru what are you doing here!?" Tsunade growled out as she saw the snake sannin's despicable face again.

"Kukuku still the same as ever Tsunade, ever so quick to anger." Orochimaru mocked as he looked at the trio. "As for your question, I'm here to pick up my experiment."

"Your experiment?" Tsunade voiced in confusion before she snapped her neck to the left and looked at Naruto as it dawned on her.

A shadowed hung over Naruto's eyes as he waited for Tsunade to declare that she never wanted to do anything with him ever again.

"HE'S NOT YOUR EXPERIMENT HE'S MY SON!"

Dark blue eyes widened in surprise as he looked at his surrogate mother of three months. Then tears started leak down his face as he finally heard the words he wanted to hear all his life.

"Kukuku Tsunade are you su-" Orochimaru stopped his sentence midway to dodge the fist from Tsunade.

BOOM!

'_Her monstrous strength has gotten even stronger!?'_ Orochimaru thought in surprise as jumped away from all the debris from the explosion due to Tsunade missing him and punching the ground.

"Stop dodging Orochimaru!" Tsunade said as she chased after him and continued to attempt to punch him. _'I can do this! As long as I don't get stabbed or cut I can keep punching him! As long as I keep punching him he won't bleed! I can beat him!'_

"Tsunade, Tsunade he's not yours." Orochimaru said as he continued to dodge knowing that one hit might doom him. "But are you sure you want him as a son? He is from Konoha after all."

"It doesn't matter! Right now, right at this moment he is my son!"

'_I thought that if I mention that he was from Konoha she would hand him over, guess I was expecting too much.'_ "Kukuku, well he is the Kyuubi's jinchuuriki."

"What!?"

"Or at least I thought so."

"What do you mean bastard!"

"Simple I kidnapped Naruto-kun for my new experiment, I thought that since he was the Kyuubi's jinchuuriki he would be able to live through the experiments, plus he is an Uzumaki. Imagine my surprise when he wasn't a jinchuuriki! It confused me. Why? I wondered, but then a thought hit me. Uzumaki Naruto wasn't a jinchuuriki at all from the beginning! He was a false one! He was named the Kyuubi's jinchuuriki to keep the real one safe! It made sense why the villagers hated and shunned him after all! Kukukuku and sensei did nothing at all~!"

"WHAT!?" Tsunade's eyes widened as she heard this. Now it made sense to her, the distrustful looks that Naruto would give when they first met. Jinchuurikis were well known to be shunned and grow up in less than friendly environments so it was plausible for them to be distrustful after all. "So what! He's still my son now!"

'_Of course I knew it wouldn't matter to you, I just said to make you hate Konoha even more!'_ The snake sannin thought.

Off in the sidelines Naruto's eyes widen as he started to shake at the revelation. _'Jiji never loved me! He knew about this yet he never helped me and never even told me. He lied to me! He lied to me!' _Suddenly felt a pair of arms hugging as the tears continued to stain his face.

"It's okay Naruto-kun, Tsunade-sama and I won't abandon you ever, because you are our precious family." Shizune said as she started to comfort Naruto.

"I injected the DNA with two powerful abilities in them, can you guess which one?" as soon as that question left his mouth he was forced to dodge even faster as Tsunade started to attack faster.

"You sick bastard!"

"I injected the DNA of a Kaguya and Uchiha Madara's into him! Oh the irony, you a Senju protecting a Uchiha!"

Tsunade faltered for just one moment before she resumed her attack. "I told you! IT. DOES. NOT. MATTER. HE'S. MY. SON!"

'_Tch I was hoping that telling her that Naruto-kun was an Uchiha would make her give him up but I guess not.'_

Tsunade jumped back seeing that Orochimaru took out a kunai when he had been just dodging previously. _'It's over!'_

STAB!

Orochimaru has just stabbed the palm of his own hand with the kunai. Blood had splutter out all over.

"Kukuku Tsunade-chan I see you're still afraid of blood as ever." Orochimaru said mockingly as he leisurely walked over to the shaking Slug Sannin who had fallen onto her knees with her arms wrapped around, not paying attention to her surrounds at all.

"I was going to let you go, but since you refused to give Naruto-kun to me, I'll kill you." Orochimaru opened his mouth and a straight sword was regurgitated out. He used his hand and grabbed the handle of the Kusanagi and raised it up to strike Tsunade down.

"Get away from her!"

Orochimaru jumped back dodging the gunbai that was swung at him. "Naruto-kun have you decided to come back with me."

"Never!" Naruto yelled as he threw the gunbai at the snake faced sannin. He had already detached the chain connecting to his bracer knowing that he would be at a disadvantage with it as Orochimaru was much faster than him.

"Kukuku Naruto-kun not using your gunbai anymore?" Orochimaru asked mockingly.

Instead of talking Naruto activated his sharingan and charged at Orochimaru with his wrist blades out.

He used his right blade to try to stab Orochimaru and Orochimaru was already moving his sword to intercept it. But Naruto's sharingan already saw that and instead made a curving motion that moved the arm out of the Kusanagi's way.

Orochimaru was forced to twist his waist to dodge the attack, but it wasn't over yet as Naruto's left hand made a slash towards Orochimaru's right side as he was focusing on his left.

But one doesn't live to the sannin's age to falling for such techniques and as expected Orochimaru dodged by jumping back.

"Kukuku you've improved Naruto-kun." Orochimaru complimented but Naruto paid him no heed. Instead he weaved through some handseals and sucked in air.

"**Katon: Great Dragon Flame Bullet!"**

A fireball with the shape of an eastern dragon's head came right at Orochimaru. Orochimaru dodged to his left and nimbly avoided the potentially fatal attack.

Naruto had already predicted the direction to which Orochimaru would dodge charged towards the right and made a thrusting motion with his right blade.

Orochimaru in response positioned his Kusanagi to intercept the wrist blade's point.

Splich!

Orochimaru's eyes widen as he looked down only to see the wrist blade blocked by his Kusanagi. _'What's wrong!?' _Then his eyes widen as his vision blurred for a fraction of second and now the wrist blade was embedded into his stomach. _'He used a small but powerful illusion to change the trajectory of his thrust! I knew it Naruto's gentaijutsu (Thought of it the moment I thought of the Raikage's nintaijutsu! XD I personally think its epic). I was right Naruto's gentaijutsu will be just as dangerous as the Raikage's nintaijutsu if it is allowed to be developed! What wonderful eyes!'_

Naruto let out a sigh of relief as he successfully stabbed into Orochimaru, he made a disgusted scowl as he saw Orochimaru look of envy on his face, but that scowl was soon replaced by surprise as 'Orochimaru' turned into mud. _'A mud clone!'_

"**Doton: Great Rock Cannon!"**

Naruto swiftly moved his neck to see a giant rock over twenty times his size coming right him. With no time to dodge Naruto briefly closed his eyes before they opened again to show his Eien Mangekyou Sharingan (Eternal Kaleidoscope Sharingan). And he whispered one word and it was too small for all but him to hear.

"**Susanoo."**

BOOM!

Orochimaru smirked as he saw the rock connect with Naruto's body and flung him into the ground creating a large amount of dust. He briefly wondered about the black rib-like substance that appeared around Naruto at the last second before the impact but passed that thought as his imagination out as he didn't see Naruto weave any handseals.

Naturally Orochimaru was surprised when he saw a black shadowy figure in the cloud of dust, suddenly small chunks of rock were flew out of the dust cloud right at him right before the shadowy figure disappeared.

Orochimaru used his Kusanagi to easily cut through the rocks and loud noise was caused as they crashed behind him. But just right after he cut apart his last rock Naruto came charging at him with both of his wrist blades in a thrust towards a vital spot.

Orochimaru dropped the Kusanagi and swiftly caught the wrist of both of Naruto's hand. "Naruto-kun tell me what was that technique you used?" Orochimaru asked genuinely curious.

Naruto of course didn't reply and instead glared at Orochimaru's head. Orochimaru gasped as he saw Naruto's Eien Mangekyou Sharingan.

"**Amaterasu!"**

Orochimaru's head burst into black flames. Naruto collapsed onto the ground panting as he looked at Orochimaru in pain. He had used two Mangekyou jutsus twice in quick succession and it had taken a lot out of him. Hell he doubted without the extensive training he had he would have probably died due to the amount of chakra he used or at least unconscious due to chakra exhaustion.

Orochimaru screamed in pain as his face was being burned by Amaterasu. Then his mouth opened really wide as two pairs of hand forced wider and Orochimaru used his shedding skin technique. However due to the fact that his hand was sued to force the moth open, the hand caught flames of Amaterasu forcing him to use the shedding skin technique again.

"Naruto-kun I am genuinely envious of those eyes you had and so I'm definitely bringing you back to train you to become the strongest body however…" Orochimaru kicked Naruto in the stomach and the force behind flung him a few meters away with the rolling. "…I'm going to have to punish you for so disobedient!" Orochimaru finished with anger lacing his voice.

Orochimaru ominously walked towards Naruto happy and angry at the same time. He was happy thinking about the eyes his new body would possess but angry at the same for being forced to use his shedding skin technique consuming forty percent of all his chakra.

"Get away from Naruto-kun!" Shizune said as she engaged Orochimaru in combat.

Naruto on the other hand crawled towards Tsunade with all the strength he had left. He estimated he had about twenty percent of his chakra left maybe less but with his body the way it was he doubted he could fight back at all.

Instead he crawled miserably towards Tsunade. It was painful to watch as Naruto gritted his teeth for every movement he made. He could feel his broken ribs poke crack as he kept forcing to move.

"Kaa-chan…"

Naruto said weakly with blood leaking from his mouth as he clasped his hand onto Tsunade's hands.

"…*cough* Kaa-chan *cough*…"

Orochimaru snorted as he kept walking towards Naruto after disabling Shizune. He made a reminder to himself to beat all the softness out of Naruto once he got him.

"Kukuku Naruto-kun how weak." Orochimaru said as he raised his foot intent on punishing Naruto some more…Before a fist connected into his cheeks and flung him fifty meters backs.

'_I-i-impossible! Did she overcome her hemophobia!?' _

"Naruto! Hold on I'll heal right now!" Tsunade nearly shrieked as the fear of losing another loved on took over her. She gently rolled Naruto on his back and her hands glowed green as medical chakra appear as she desperately heals his wound.

Naruto shakily moved his hand up and grasped onto Tsunade's green jacket.

"…*cough**cough* I…love…you…" Naruto said softly with a pained smile.

"Naruto…" Tsunade as tears leaked down her face. _'I won't give up! I won't lose another again!' _

"GAH!" Tsunade coughed up blood as the Kusanagi pierced her body from behind her.

"Tsunade you've hindered me too many times, DIE!" Orochimaru said with the Kusanagi's handle in his mouth. The Kusanagi had un-summoned itself and as a result Orochimaru could bring out from his mouth and stabbed Tsunade with it.

Tsunade turned her head and around and glared at Orochimaru with so much anger that he flinched. Tsunade grasped the Kusanagi's blade with both hands and pulled it through her body relinquishing it from its user's control and turned around and punched Orochimaru's open mouth with all the force she could muster.

"You should give up on Naruto right now and never appear before me again! You know why!? It because you've have made me very angry!"

"**Yin Seal: Release!"**

The wounds in Tsunade's chest fizzled as smoke rose from as the wound closed. Tsunade used her thumb to swipe some blood from her chest and slammed her hand onto the ground.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summon Technique)!"**

POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOFFF F!

Katsuya the boss summon of the Slugs appeared. "Tsunade-sama why have you summoned me?" She asked her summoner who had jumped onto her head now.

"Look ahead."

Orochimaru who had recovered from the punch had summoned Manda and seemed to already reached an agreement with him judging by both of them were glaring Tsunade and Katsuya.

"Katsuya I need you to move Naruto and Shizune away from the batter."

"Naruto?" Katsuya asked in confusion. Tsunade just pointed to where Naruto was and Katsuya understood. Katsuya made two adult sized slugs made them slide down their body, one to move Shizune away from the battle, the other for Naruto.

"Get ready!"

"Hai Tsunade-sama!"

Then Manda moved to strike them with his jaws opened and fangs gleaming dangerously. Katsuya in response spewed an acidic liquid at Manda but he moved out of the way quickly and wrapped its body around Katsuya trying to strangle it.

"Tsunade-sama please get away I'm about to split!" Katsuya warned her summoner and less than seconds later it burst into hundreds of smaller slugs.

Tsunade had already jumped off at this point towards Orochimaru who was already on the ground.

KABOOM

An impact even bigger than the first one was heard as the ground exploded, Tsunade however this time actively sought Orochimaru out as she charged towards him and with fierce punches.

"Shit!" Orochimaru cursed as an attack connected with his stomach. He could literally feel all the broken bones in his body stabbing into his organs. Having no other choice he used the shedding skin technique once more.

He made a handsign.

"**Multiple Mud Clones Justu!"**

About ten mud clones were made as he ordered them to attack Tsunade. He knew that he didn't have much chakra left after using the shedding skin technique and summoning Manda, so he decided to distract Tsunade while he grabbed Naruto and escaped with his prize.

Tsunade quickly disposed all of the clones ignoring all the attacks as she knew her technique would heal her despite the pain. She knew that she couldn't waste too much time as soon all the clones were killed.

She sucked in as much as air as possible after that. _'Damn I'm out of shape!'_ Tsunade thought as she berated herself for allowing it to happen. She looked around looking for Orochimaru and her eyes widen as she saw him making his way towards Naruto.

'_Damn it!' _She thought as she prepared to dash towards Orochimaru and intercept him. But before she could move Manda's tail crashed into the ground in front of her.

Tsunade made an evil smirk that would send her grandfather running with his tails between her legs.

Orochimaru suddenly shivered. With a bad feeling he looked behind him… only to see Manda's body moving towards him and then slam into him.

'_WTF!?'_ Orochimaru thought as he struggled to stand up, but as soon as that happened he had to dodge once again as Manda's body once again almost slammed into him.

Orochimaru looked towards Tsunade only to see her holding Manda's tail and using it like handle to swing Manda's body like a whip.

He cursed as he felt his body refused to move as Manda's body coming from above to finish his life.

It was only through pure luck that Manda was un-summoned due to the damage caused by swinging him around like a whip. Not taking a chance Orochimaru took this chance to escape as he didn't feel like pushing his any further.

Tsunade panted as she slowly walked towards Naruto and Shizune after she confirmed Orochimaru was gone and de-summoned Katsuya.

The illusion around her body was already gone due to her using the Yin Seal: Release, but she didn't care at all right now.

"Tsunade-sama are you okay!? You used you-" Shizune was cut off as Tsunade brought a finger to her wrinkled mouth telling Shizune to be quiet as she saw that Naruto was sleeping soundly.

She gently allowed herself to plop onto the dirty ground as she brought Naruto onto her lap and hugged him. "Thank God…" She quietly whispered to herself as she finally allowed the tears to fall down her face again as she confirmed that Naruto was safe.

Shizune could only cry too at the scene before her.

-Two Weeks Later With Jiraiya-

'_Only Tsunade-hime could do that…and be that scary…' _Jiraiya thought to himself as he contemplated the information he received from one of his contacts. His contact had just told him about a battle nearby one of the towns in Hi no Kuni (Land of Fire) about how two people destroyed the landscape with a giant Slug and Snake. _'That was definitely Orochimaru and Tsunade-hime battling.'_ Jiraiya thought to himself, but the question was why.

He let himself smile and piss himself at the same time as he remember how his contact describe the finale of the battle with the woman swing the giant purple snake by its tail like whip.

"Hey brat we're leaving the town." Jiraiya said to his apprentice.

"Eh? Really Jiraiya-sensei? But to where?"

"We're going to find my teammate Tsunade-him."

"Really? Tsunade the Slug Sannin!?" The boy said with admiration in his voice.

"Yep." Jiraiya replied with a giant smirk. _'I have to know what happened…'_

On the way Jiraiya looked at his cerulean blue-eyed blond haired apprentice and smiled. His apprentice' hair was tamed unlike his father and instead was point downward although the end was slightly spiky (Imagine the red haired Naruto only with the color being yellow when he imagined himself with Kushina's red hair). He had a square-ish face that still had some of its baby fat with most of it gone due to training. He wore a short dark blue sleeveless shirt and dark blue shinobi pants along with blue shinobi sandals. A shinobi pouch was on his right hip as he walked confidently.

Jiraiya smiled at his apprentice, Uzumaki Namikaze Menma.

Please review! It's not absolutely necessary, because I write fanfiction because I like it but that doesnt mean I don't like reviews. In fact I think most authors would agree that they like reviews.

Question:

What do you think?

I plan for Tenten to have two Kekkai Genkais due to the experimentation of Orochimaru. I already know I want her to have Mokuton but what should her second one be?

Lava (Yoton)?

Ice (Hyoton)?

Storm (Ranton)?

Boil (Futton)?

Poll on my forum ( www dot fanfiction dot net/forum/Nidaime-Uchiha-Madara-and-Crimson-Eyed-G od/107123/) and profile

Should I add femHaku into Naruto's harem? I really like her a lot for some reason.

After reading the latest Bleach chapters I want Naruto to make a technique like Yamamoto's bankai Zanka no Tachi (Longsword of the Remnant Flame) that only be used while he is being protected by Susanoo that is around him like a second skin (otherwise the heat would kill him). Of course because of this I was thinking of giving a wind and fire chakra nature instead lightning and fire to kind of explain it. But I'm only planning on giving him the East and West techniques since I don't even know how to explain him suddenly being able to use South (Resurrecting the dead). kinda like how I made Senbonzakura Kageyoshi into a Mokuton technique in Crimson Eyed God only it for this Naruto. Should I call it Blaze Release or what? Or maybe I should used Lightning chakra instead of wind. Anyways something for you to ponder on.

Challenges:

Nurarihyon no Mago

What if Yamabuki Otome's influence as Hagoromo Gitsune's current host was much stronger and as a result Hagoromo Gitsune loved Rikuo like a son?

Must haves:

Rikuo can freely switch between his night and day form.

Rikuo absorbs some of his new mother's fear because of constantly being near her and as a result can freely wear her fear whenever he wants. Kinda like a second power form for his fear. Also as a result his body becomes 2/3 youkai.

He has a displacement type fear but a secondary presence type fear due to absorbing his mother's fear

He also gain some of the weapons that his mother stored in her tails

His goal is his mother's goal which is the rebirth of Seimei

But later he rebels and becomes the temporary leader of Kyoto Youkai as a result of of Seimei's deception

His mother when revived chooses to love Rikuo more and decides to make him the Supreme Commander of all Youkai

Choices:

You can choose the event of the story such as the placements of arcs

Rikou's pairing and the like (I want a harem XD, but not too big)

Choose whether Rikou fights against the Nura clan or not.

Shaman King:

Yoh and Hao are said to be different. But what if they are more alike than they appear?

This is basically a stronger Yoh who has at least 500,000 furyoku at the beginning of the shaman fight and with a different spirit guardian. Yoh does not hate humans nor does he like them, he is still brilliant but lazy as always.

Must haves:

Instead of Amidamaru, Yoh's spirit partner is the Spirit of Darkness, a relatively newly created kami-class spirit on par with the five elementals. It was a recently created spirit five hundred years ago by the former shaman king for the chosen one to combat Hao.

S.O.D (Spirit of Darkness) is a tall and thin spirit that has a skull like head with bullhorns coming out (Think Ichigo's Vasto Lord hollow mask) a thin body with sharp-pointed legs with no feet. It arms has a huge gauntlet that wrist blades can come out of. On its back are pointed spikes running down both shoulders that it use as a speed increasing mechanism.

Because the S.O.D. is newly created and recently became the guardian spirit of Yoh he will need to consume souls to strengthen his power like the S.O.F. (Spirit of Fire).

Yoh usual creates an O.S. (Over Soul) of it as a giant like Hao but sometimes when he prefers personally engaging his opponent, he will using the Antiquity as a medium and made a one handed long sword to face his opponent personally. He also has an armor O.S. that consist of a black mask and bull like horns on his head. A breastplate plus shoulders pads, and also spikes on his both sides of his back to help boost his speed like his spirit on normal O.S. mode. He has legs armor and gauntlets with claw like hands. And finally he has two one handed swords on both sides of waist as weapons. He uses the photon, light, or shadows as a medium. It also gives Yoh the ability to teleport.

The Patch Tribe official who tests Yoh is Rutherfor.

Yoh's team will consist of Tamao and Anna who also register as Shamans (Or anyone else you like but preferably girls XD).

Yoh has a harem! (Please include Anna, Tamao, Jeanne, Rutherfor, and anyone else you like)

Choices:

Whether Yoh travels with his canon friends or not or even he becomes friends with them in the first place.

Manta becomes an Opacho to Yoh like how the original Opacho is to Hao.

If Tamao gets Tengu as her spirit guardian.

Bashing (Preferably Liserg)

Katekyo Hitman Reborn: Flame of the Night Sky (Or you can call it Vongloa's Black Lion of the Sky)

Sawada Tsunayoshi, the non-existent boy to all but a few. He is the ordinary younger brother of the future Decimo of the Vongola Familigia. Or is he?

Tsuna has a special flame that is the Flame of the Night Sky. Like the flame of wrath it is a mixture of two flames, namely the sky and mist flame with the sky flame being dominant. It's special feature is to bend reality. For example the user make his body into an illusion and uses the sky's harmony property to make true and he can turn his body from an illusion and back (Somehow not sure it would work but hey its fanfiction).

Must Haves:

Tsuna is the younger twin brother of Nana

His brother is his personal bully in some way (But doesn't always have to succeed)

Tsuna is a prodigal assassin

He knows the mafia world and possible about his family's heritage

He knows how to use his sky flames to what extent is up to you

Tsuna's box weapon is a Kirin

Choices:

Harem please! But be reasonable

Bashing


	3. Side Story 1: Jiraiya and Arashi

Power of Hatred, Heart of Fire

Summary: Uzumaki Naruto is the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Or is he? Due to a series of twisted misfortune Naruto has not gained one but two powers from two different villages, one of which was from Konoha's greatest traitor, Uchiha Madara

This is somewhat of a rewrite of Nidaime Uchiha Madara but it is partially inspired by Embodiment of the Curse of Hatred and Will of Fire. This will share some similarities between Nidaime Uchiha Madara and my second Madara powered Naruto fic, Crimson-Eyed God.

Hope you enjoy

Talking- "Yo"

Thoughts- _'Idiot'_

Jutsu- **Gokakyu no Jutsu (Great Fireball Technique) -**AN: Due to some annoyances and mostly my laziness I will no longer use the Romanji for the technique instead I will used the English names from now on unless they are moves like Rasengan, Chidori, or kage no bunshin.

Demon/Summon Talk- **"Brat!"**

AN: In this fanfic will not bash any characters and try to portray them as canonically as possible. Some of you may not like this since the plot was kinda how Naruto was a scapegoat. But in the shinobi world I think people and especially the hokage would do what must be done for the best. Sometimes even forcing themselves and keep regretting it in life.

Doesn't mean that Naruto or Tsunade would be happy with them though.

Also for those of you who wondered why Naruto has the EMS, well it is my opinion that once you gain the MS or EMS it changes your DNA. And so when Orochimaru injected Madara's DNA into Naruto he could always use the EMS, but the chakra cost was too high for him to constantly use it.

Mystolon: Well for the Gunbai I didn't forget about the kama (Sickle) its just that I don't really like it that much and that I prefer the way Obito uses it.

And for affinities, I'm keeping Naruto's original Lightning and Fire I planned so that he can use Blaze Release to use the Zanka no Tachi (Yamamoto's bankai) techniques. For futon I think it would only increase the fires power but not control (can't remember if this was my thought or Endgame666's)

And for he Uzumaki heritage, Naruto's chakra will definitely be powerful and have a long longevity due to his blood as a Uzumaki, but that's all I know about the Uzumaki besides their mastery of fuinjutsu.

Side Story 1: Jiraiya and Menma

"Ahhhhh!" Menma cried out as he was flung away by his failed attempt at the Rasengan. Panting he forced himself up. He stood up with shaky legs and his clothes full of tears and dirt due to the training, his body was not much better as mud, dirt, scratches, and cuts all over his arms and legs.

"Menma that's enough." Jiraiya said as he smiled at his apprentice. Despite being only nine years old, Jiraiya could say that his apprentice was an once in a thousand years genius. Well genius might not be the perfect term; Menma was smart but not on the level of Kakashi, Itachi, or his father Minato. But it was his potential that stood out, the potential to surpass all those geniuses.

Jiraiya was sure now, after watching Menma that he was the chose child of the prophecy. He could feel it in his body the light of Namikaze Menma. He was the light of the shinobi world that will purify it and bring peace.

"But Jiraiya-sensei I can still go on! I still-" Menma didn't have a chance to finish his protesting as Jiraiya appeared behind him and with a quick chop to the neck knocked him out.

'_He may have part of Minato's brains and hair color, but I swear he inherited most of his mother's traits. Especially her stubbornness.'_ Jiraiya thought to himself as he slung Menma over his shoulder and begin to walk towards their hotel room, as it was already quite late, well for a nine year old that is.

He laid Menma on the futon and covered him with the blanket with a soft smile. After nine years, he now saw Menma as surrogate son he never had of some sorts. Granted he had his doubts when he was first given Menma.

Jiraiya sighed as he walked over to the window thinking about the other twin Naruto.

He had learned about his mysterious disappearance years ago, but it didn't lessen the guilt he felt.

Naruto who was the scapegoat for Menma, Jiraiya knew it had to be done, but that didn't mean he liked it.

The original plan was for the Kyuubi's jinchuuriki identity to remain a secret, but open enough to show the other nation that they had the Kyuubi.

Jiraiya snorted. _'That plan went down the drain, once someone reported that the Kyuubi's jinchuuriki was blond haired, blue-eyed, and had six whisker marks on his cheek.' _Indeed the plan did fail, apparently someone with an intense hatred for the Kyuubi had seen the sealing and blabbed it to everyone.

Jiraiya made a displeased face _'If I ever find out who talked about it, death will be their only wish once I get my hands on them!'_ As the toad Sannin thought this his hands twitched as if preparing to strike at something.

As a result his sensei, the current hokage, had tasked him to raise Menma up and keep him safe. At first Jiraiya protested but he relented…on the condition he take Naruto too.

But his sensei said no, because of they did the other nation will know that Konoha's jinchuuriki was no longer in within their walls. It occurred to him at that moment what his sensei planned. Naruto was going to be the scapegoat to protect Menma.

He had argued vehemently against, but in the end he knew the hokage was right. The other nation's spies undoubtly knew the appearance of the jinchuuriki and would ban together to attack Konoha in its weakened state.

Once he had taken Menma, he had immediately removed the whisker marks on him to protect him.

The lie of Uzumaki Naruto was suppose to be kept up until Konoha regained its strength, even now with the lost of Naruto, there was a constant mission for the chunins to henge (Transform) into Naruto so that the other nation wouldn't get suspicious. Normally it wouldn't matter, but with the Uchiha massacre…

Although he heard that some of the chunins who had first done it was expecting an easy mission with high pay. Oh how wrong he was, he had been slightly traumatized by the experience, _'Serves them right'_, and because of this the mission was taken in turns to minimize the risk of trauma.

When he had first heard about Naruto's disappearance he spent considerable resource to find him…but he couldn't. None of his contacts reported any blond haired, blue-eyed with six whisker marks on his cheeks.

It was among the many regrets that he had accumulated in his life. He had almost lost all hope to find Naruto alive again. Actually Naruto's disappearance was one of the driving factors that made him teach Menma as hard as he was now, especially with techniques like the Rasengan.

With a shake of his head to rid the depressing thoughts Jiraiya turned off the lights and slipped into his own futon.

-Next Day-

"Not good enough brat!" Jiraiya yelled as he grabbed the Menma's leg that was in mid jump to kick before he spun around a bit and flung him at a tree.

Menma who was slightly disoriented managed to flip in midair and pushed chakra into the soles of his feet to stick on the tree and glared at Jiraiya. "What'd you expect!? I'm freaking nine years old and you're a freaking Sannin!" He shouted at his sensei indignantly.

Jiraiya inwardly smiled at Menma's action. No not the back talking mind you, but rather how he managed to train his chakra control to this point of able to tree walk at nine years old. Jinchuurikis were notorious for their less than stellar chakra control with the exception of a few. In a way Naruto's disappearance was a blessing in disguise, as it was one of the reason he started to train Menma in chakra control, or else he would have forgotten.

What? Don't look at him like that! He was busy damn it! You know a spy network to keep…and maybe some research…okay I admit A LOT of research. But the point was that he was busy!

Ahem, now that we got that cleared.

Jiraiya pretended to pick his nose and finally looked at Menma as if he just noticed him. "Hmmm? You say something?" Jiraiya was proud, but it will be for a long time before he told Menma, he didn't want him to get a big ego after all.

"THAT'S IT YOU'RE DEAD!

"**Kage no Bushin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique)!"**

Poof

Poof

Poof

Poof

Poof

Poof

Six clones appeared in poofs of smoke and charged at Jiraiya recklessly and brashly in their anger.

Jiraiya smiled. _'No wonder Kakashi likes to do this so much, it was sooo much fun not to mention the expression are hilarious to boot!'_

Jiraiya got into a stance as he prepared to confront the incoming clones; three suddenly stopped and started to form hand signs. The other three kept charging at him.

The first clone threw a fist at him, but to Jiraiya it was too slow as he grabbed clone's wrist and threw into the air and dispelled him with a high kick.

The second clone aimed for kick…to his family jewels…and the third aimed a leg sweep at his left leg that was on the ground.

The second clone was dispelled by another kick courtesy of Jiraiya's right leg. He left himself get leg sweeped as he twirl slightly in the air and punched the clone in the head with his right fist as he used left hand to do a hand stand and shortly after flip himself forward and back onto his legs.

"**Katon: Ember Stream!"**

While the toad Sannin was dealing with the clones Menma and his clones maneuvered themselves to surround Jiraiya and unleash the high D-rank jutsu.

Four small streams of flame were starting to near Jiraiya before he swiftly jump into the air.

Menma took this moment to unleash a kunai.

"**Kunai Kage no Bunshin (Kunai Shadow Clones)!"**

That single kunai became fifty and unfortunately for Jiraiya, he was in mid air and therefore unable to dodge as the sharp kunai impaled his body.

Menma's look of triumph turned to horror as his clones dispelled. Suddenly he was yanked up by his left and hanged upside down.

Menma took out a kunai to attempt to free himself but froze when he saw he attacker.

"Jiraiya-sensei!" He croaked out half in relief the other half in surprise. "But how!? I saw the kunais impale!"

Jiraiya gave a hearty, "Hahaha! Gaki, it's going to take a lot more than that to get rid of me." He boasted.

Menma turned to look at his sensei's injured body, only to see a log impaled with a single kunai and many other stab marks left behind by the dispelled kunai shadow clones.

'_Substitution Jutsu!'_ Menma thought in surprised. "Gah!" He cried out in surprise as he was unceremoniously dropped onto ground and glared at what he saw as he his surrogate father.

"Not bad Menma, most genins would have definitely been defeated and who knows maybe even some chunin." Jiraiya complemented his student; said student's glare became a wide grin.

"Come on Menma, once you get cleaned up let's get something to eat." Jiraiya said as Menma picked himself off the ground and they both headed towards the town and left the clearing where they had their spar.

Jiraiya had started to spar with Menma weekly now, mostly for him to gain experience. As the toad sennin knew that nothing could replace real life experience.

"Hey, Jiraiya-sensei can you tell me about my family again?" Menma suddenly asked as they were eating ramen together.

Jiraiya sighed as he heard this, he wasn't that surprised, despite his near constant presence Menma hardly had time to play with other kids or even associate with them due to their constant travels.

Loneliness was a terrible feeling.

Because of this, Menma had taken to asking about his family. Jiraiya knew that he couldn't tell Menma about his real parents as his parents had many enemies. Hell he hasn't even told Menma about his family surname yet.

With a sigh Jiraiya started to talk once more. It wasn't the first time Menma had asked either, but none the less Jiraiya started to describe his parents in vague terms that outlined their greatness but kept their identities a secret.

Menma was slightly disappointed by the vagueness but nonetheless he appreciated the story again, he had already been told that his parents were feared, loved by Konoha, respected by all, and even hated by some enemy nations.

"Hey Jiraiya-sensei do you think I will ever meet my brother?" Menma asked with such pleading eyes that Jiraiya couldn't just say no.

"I'm sure you will meet him again." Jiraiya said hiding his guilt from Menma. It was by a slip of tongue that Menma even knew about Naruto. Well he didn't know about Naruto just that he had a twin brother. It was when he was drunk that Menma found out.

He had been drinking to forget his failure and in his drunkenness said that Menma had a brother. Since then Menma would occasionally ask about him. But thank the heavens that he didn't even spill a more serious secret to Menma such as the fact that he was the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi.

-Weeks Later-

Jiraiya stared and stared and stared and stared…he was gaping too.

Why?

It was because he was sure that he was staring at a younger Minato…except that the eyes were royal deep blue.

'_Impossible, Minato's dead! He can't be alive! The only possible explanation would a be a relative, but if he was he would've have been found! Plus he Menma's age…his age…it couldn't be!? Can it? He doesn't have the whisker marks or even the same colored eyes, but the whisker marks can be removed but… changing the eye color? But…could it be?'_

"N-Na-Naruto?" Jiraiya croaked out.

Almost immediately the blonde whose attention was diverted elsewhere looked straight him, confirming that his name was Naruto.

Jiraiya was sure now, that the young boy he was looking at was Uzumaki Naruto, false Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

AN: Bwahahahaahahahahaahaahaha With this I am sure that I have rose even higher in Endgame666's list of Biggest Bast**ds for Cliff Hangers...or at least I hope so…but seriously I think I'm getting addicted to them. Don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing.

Anyways most of this chapter was really short as it was just a side story I made to share Jiraiya's and Menma's POV. The real content of it excluding everything else was only about 2000 words…there will be more side stories for various characters but they may be longer.

The other 1500 words wore the author comments and challenges.

Sigh…I really like the Kamui technique and all its variety and I want Naruto to have them…but that would be impossible without Obito's eyes… such a shame…ARGHH BUT I FEEL THAT IF I GAVE IT TO HIM HE WOULD BE TOO OVERPOWERED!

I just recently thought of this idea, but how some time in Shippuden Naruto lost his left eye. He somehow gains Shisui's Mangekyou sharingan and that Mangekyou's technique Kotoamatsukami! Of course there will a limit to how he uses it and not to mention his morals preventing him most of the time. Also while his right EMS will remain the same his left will not due to changing it with Shisui's eye. The knew design will be Madara's normal Mangekyou, with Izuna's Mangekyou's design inside except that the pupil is black with a red ring around it sort of like Shisui's, and finally there will be three triangles on the lines between the each of the three red orbs. (Maybe I should just draw a design for this and use it as the cover photo for the fanfic)

Challenges:

Kamui no Obito (Obito gets this moniker thanks to his Mangekyou sharingan's ability.)

Well actually there are two versions I thought of for this one

Version 1:

After his death as Tobi, he somehow reawakens as his past self Obito before or during his time at the academy.

He will use it to his advantage and this time actually to protect Rin.

He will use the knowledge he accumulated from the future and graduated early and plan everything out.

Must Haves:

Obito is stronger than Kakashi.

Fem Kakashi and eventual Obito x Fem Kakashi x Rin

Shisui is older in this story, about 1 or 2 years younger than Obito.

Obito must eventually somehow gain Shisui's Mangekyou sharingan and replace both of his with Shisui, which will also result in him gaining the Eien Mangekyou Sharingan.

Kakashi will still lose his left eye somehow and Obito will give him his 'old' left eye. What you want to do with his right eye is up to you.

Version 2:

During that battle at the Valley of the end, Naruto kills Sasuke with his Rasengan. He is shocked by his actions as it was an accident that he killed Sasuke and he hyperventilates which causes him to faint.

When wakes up again he is Uchiha Obito, but he doesn't know it yet. But he does know something is wrong since his vision is clearer and stronger, when he looks into a mirror he finds himself looking into a pair of Mangekyou sharingan eyes.

He faints again and when he wakes up he is informed of his 'heritage' and name. He apparently went into a coma after hearing the death of his parents. But 'Naruto' denies and tries to talk about the future, but the doctors convince him that it was all a dream that he experienced in his coma, but also he had amnesia since he doesn't remember the past.

Must Haves: Naruto can use whatever Obito/Tobi can eventually, he'll eventually learn the Rasengan by one means or another.

During the war his skills with the sharingan gives him the moniker the Ghost of the Uchiha.

He is on a team with Kakashi and Rin.

His skill is equal or even higher than Kakashi's.

Oh and he doesn't die in the Third Shinobi War.

And that's all thought so far. (BTW I might write an Oneshot/Challenge Fanfiction for this or just take it up mysel)

Rinnegan no Naruto

When Naruto was four years old, he was attacked outside of the village by an Iwa shinobi. As result Naruto awakened the Rinnegan but he lost his memories and drifted to Kumo where his legend begins.

Canon Differences:

Kushina has twins, Naruto and Naruko (Or a guy if you want, really depends on you). Naruto will have a hairstyle like his father's only red. Kushina still dies.

The Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, sealed the Kyuubi in the Naruto's twin but due to his faulty knowledge on seals the seal will sometimes be unstable, which would require Minato to constantly stabilize it.

Naruto will be genius on par with Itachi or at least near him. He still likes pranks though.

Like Itachi his first choice of battle will be genjutsu, although it is more of a testing battle, since genjutsu will be his less proficient shinobi art.

His fighting style highly revolves around his Rinnegan with a few good jutsu he uses (A requirement is that he must know The Raiton no Yoroi (Lightning Armor) and Hell Finger technique although this one can be chosen to learn at a later date). For his Rinnegan abilities he must know the Deva path along with two or three other paths that you want him to master and the rest are acquired throughout the story.

During the peace talks with Kumo Hinata will be successfully kidnapped with Kumo framing Iwa, so Kumo will still be allies with Konoha.

Naruto becomes a jonin at age 11 (or sometimes before then, as long as he becomes a jonin), one year before the chunin exam in Konoha. He will co-teach a genin team with Killer B since B can't leave the village and the Raikage wants Naruto to interact with people near his age. The genin team will consist of Samui, Karui, and Omoi.

In addition to this Hinata will be made a full time apprentice of Naruto (She won't participate in the chunin exam since Kumo doesn't want Konoha to know they kidnap her) sometimes after Naruto becomes a jonin and she will still be a genin. They grew up as childhood friends.

I want the pairing to be Naruto x Hinata x Samui x and anyone else you like as long as the other two make it.

Please PM me of you are interested as I would love to read them :)


	4. Gains and Losses

Power of Hatred, Heart of Fire

Summary: Uzumaki Naruto is the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Or is he? Due to a series of twisted misfortune Naruto has not gained one but two powers from two different villages, one of which was from Konoha's greatest traitor, Uchiha Madara

**Author's Note 5/21/13: Not really a new chapter, I just combined Chapter 3 and 4 (Gains and Losses Part 1 and 2).**

AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Before you read the chapter I would like to have a few words first.

I didn't force you to read my fanfiction, so if you hate just because it doesn't match your taste please keep _your_ opinions to yourself and leave if you hate it so much. I respect your opinions on things such as the characters of Naruto, please respect others and mine.

But if you're an immature brat who cannot accept the reality that people will have differing views than you please as I said before kindly not say anything and stop reading. This is my story and I will write it the way I like it.

Personally I don't know how anyone could call Hinata useless after she all she WAS the only who tried to help Naruto during Pein's Invasion. Granted she did almost get killed, but could anyone else do better at the time?

PS: If this is worded too complicated for you, I wonder why you're even here

And now for the far more friendlier Q&As!

(Answers for Chapter 2 or the Omake)

Latdh1-Well there won't be love interests until later when Naruto is actually like 15-16. Right now he will just view them as close friends he would give his all to protect, of course there might be some crushes and stuff but not likely. I mean give me a break true love at twelve? I don't think so.

Mystolon-I know it wasn't explicably stated in the manga that Blaze Release was made by combining lightning and fire, but for the sake of my story it will be.

As for Jiraiya's excuse I agree although some part of it was to blame on me as I couldn't think of a better excuse. And yes I agree with you that Sarutobi indeed does deserve some hate. But in this fanfiction I'm trying to make it kinda like read life where life is never fair no matter how much you wish it to be.

Guest- No I'm not going to make Naruto do a blood transfusion with Tsunade. And I believe some of your questions will be answered and others with a cliffhanger (God I'm getting addicted to those)

Uchiha isuke-Of course as I would like to read them too, but alas I might forget. But don't worry I am planning on posting the links on below the challenges on my profile.

For those of you who thought Naruto shouldn't have been able to kill Guren. My excuse is that she hasn't been trained enough yet within my story, and the fact that Naruto used Amaterasu.

And you to those of you who reviewed, thank you, and yeah I know the previous chapter is a disappointment, but hopefully this one will be better.

(Answers for Gains and Losses Part 1)

Thanathos-Ahahaha, yea for your fact about Amaterasu it would be true but I'll keep that way since I was planning on it to affect future events. And as for Tsukuyomi, yes Naruto knows it but he is not proficient at it. Keep in mind that Orochimaru never really taught him much about it and most of his genjutsu techniques deal with subtle manipulations ad nothing major that would cause a large amount of mental stress for someone of Jiraiya's caliber…at least not yet.

Well as for Susanoo, his emotions in my opinion aren't that strong yet so at most his Susanoo will be at most one step away from its perfect form well until something drastically happened to Naruto in a future event that will make him hate a lot.

As for the challenges I thought that more people would see if I posted it in the story.

As fort he line breaks it was only recently that I started to use them, I didn't know to use them until recently…hahahahaa…

And for the language issue, I think I agree. I like to use Japanese language because I think its cooler, but as I start to write more it becomes annoying, really annoying so I will stick to the English language.

Also for the reviewer (Forgot the name XP, sorry) who talked about the issue on Naruto's fireball jutsu, well my reason for that was that Naruto knew that it wasn't going to hit and rather used it as a distraction. Why waste extra chakra to make it larger when you know it would be useless? Besides Sasuke at the time used all of his chakra and if Naruto did that it would be counterproductive.

Well that's the official reason…after I considered your issue about it…hahahaha…

And thanks to you all who reviewed, although I feel that I might get a bit of flames after this chapter ahahahaha…(starts running away really quickly)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto does.

Hope you enjoy

Talking- "Yo"

Thoughts- _'Idiot'_

Jutsu- **Gokakyu no Jutsu (Great Fireball Technique) -**AN: Due to some annoyances and mostly my laziness I will no longer use the Romanji for the technique instead I will used the English names from now on.

Demon/Summon Talk- **"Brat!"**

Chapter 3: Gains and Losses Part

For the past few months Naruto was quite happy, for one he had gained a closer bond with his mother now that he officially acknowledged her, and the other…well it was all the techniques he was able to learn.

Although it wasn't Tsunade or Shizune that taught him anything much, besides sparring with him, he was fine with that. Besides teaching him, or at least attempting, some medical jutsus were enough. Naruto could already tell that he wasn't going to excel in being a medical shinobi, but he did like the chakra scalpel.

Besides that he had been refining his taijutsu by sparring with arguably the strongest taijutsu user of the legendary Sannin. Naruto's adoptive mother's continual training him in chakra has helped him loads and loads more than before.

Not to mention that they are and still helping him build some of the fundamental knowledge a shinobi needs. Yes Orochimaru did train him to be the strongest body so that he could possess him, but that was it. He was only trained to be strong, so his knowledge was genin at best, far too low for a shinobi of his current strength,

But back to the techniques

They had visited one of the Senju clan's hidden bases that was used in the clan wars. It was a bit dreary due to the age that has passed since it was last inhabited. But the real treasures were the clan scrolls that held numerous jutsus among other stuff.

Of course Naruto refrained from asking too much from his surrogate mother, it was only polite after all. He wasn't a Senju by blood, but thankfully Tsunade was quite generous with the amount of scrolls she was giving.

Most of them were genjutsu scrolls, while the others were among a mix of taijutsu and katon jutsus for Naruto to read. Sure he had to teach most of it to himself since Tsunade's and Shizune's specialty lied in his style of fighting, namely gentaijutsu.

In Naruto's opinion it was quite powerful already, after it did let him a nine year old injure Orochimaru of the three Sannin. But that was because Orochimaru wasn't a genjutsu specialist, if he was than Naruto would have far more trouble, although a regular genjutsu specialist would probably fall to his Shikotsumyaku (Dead Bone Pulse) if his regular taijutsu would work.

But that wasn't enough; he wanted his style to be undefeatable. Sure it was an impossible dream, as there is nothing without a weakness, but if he didn't strive higher he would never make anything decent.

So far his taijutsu was going along nicely, but it was his genjutsu that needed the most improvement as Orochimaru had actively try to limit that ability of his.

So far he had been practicing many C-rank genjutsus, so that his regular and subtler genjutsu would increase with his knowledge and process of the larger and more powerful ones.

His training was…irregular as normally a sensei would teach the student and let the student test it out on him. But Naruto trained differently, his mother Tsunade had taught him the Kage Bunshin after hearing his dilemma.

He would be the practice target while his two clones - he didn't dare make more per his mother's instructions as from what he knew the influx of information could potentially send him into a coma.

This way not only would he learn the genjutsu, but also his mind would be made stronger thanks to being practiced on. A genjutsu specialist or user must have a strong mind after all.

Naruto dispelled his two clones as he saw the sun barely touch the horizon. Thankfully for Naruto he had gotten used to the influx of information, so he didn't stagger any more.

Naruto let a small smile grace his lip as he went over what he learned. He had learned two C-rank genjutsus, and finally one B-rank. His first official B-rank or higher genjutsu I might add, Tsukuyomi doesn't count.

Naruto started to walk to whatever no named town that he was currently visiting after deactivating his sharingan and sealing away his gunbai. His mother had told him to seal it away when he wasn't training, as it would attract too much attention. _'Like I can attract anymore attention with everyone staring at you Kaa-chan, you are known as the most beautiful kunoichi for a reason.'_ Naruto thought

Naruto didn't pay attention much as he walked through the busy streets of the town near their local casino. Although he hardly saw any other children and a few adults even openly stared at him, not doubt wondering why he was here.

"N-Na-Naruto?"

Said person turned his head towards the voice that croaked out his name. For a brief moment he wondered if it was one of Orochimaru's minions, but quickly threw that thought out of his mind as the voice sounded more surprise and held little malice.

The source of the voice was what appeared a man in his late forties or at least in Naruto's opinion. He had long spiky white hair, two red lines that ran down the sides of his face from the edge of his eyes, he wore what appeared to a kabuki outfit with a large scroll, and there was a customized forehead protector with the kanji for oil.

But what caught Naruto's eyes far more than the tall man's expression was the person beside the man. He had sky blue eyes much Naruto once had; his hair color was that of Naruto's too only it was spiked downward instead of Naruto's all over the place. Overall he looked almost like Naruto except for a more square-ish face and broader body.

Intrigued Naruto walked over to them even, although he noticed that his gut was telling him to watch out for the white haired man. And given the confident way that the man held himself, Naruto believed that he was a highly skilled shinobi.

"Yes? Do you know me?" Naruto asked as he stopped front of the duo.

Jiraiya who had regained his composure by now, started to speak "Yes, well I recognized you from the description Sarutobi-sensei told me, well you know him as the Sandaime Hokage." That was a total lie of course; Jiraiya had only recognized Naruto thanks to the resemblance between Minato and him. Well the pretty boy look that they both had helped too.

Naruto open hearing this, tensed. He was sure The Jiraiya the toad Sannin noticed too, although the boy didn't seem to notice. "What of it?" Naruto asked in his sub-zero tone. As he asked that he began to observe them with his "extra" sense.

He mentally berated himself for not realizing it was The Jiraiya of the Sannin sooner. If he had known he would have walked away and tried to reach to his mother first before confronting him.

There was no way an inexperienced shinobi even one trained by the genius Orochimaru could escaped from a Sannin normally.

Jiraiya's aura was almost normal in Naruto's opinion. On one side it was a dark emotion that Naruto had come to identify as self-loathing that appears the most, and the other side was a myriad of light. It was all so jumbled up that he couldn't determine if it was happiness, love, joy, or something. It was unlike his mother's light, which comprised mostly of love now. If anything it was like mix of all positive emotion. But it was weird, normal humans shouldn't even be like that at least from what he had seen with his extra sense. Overall Jiraiya was slightly darker than an average person not counting the weird light within him.

And the blond boy next to Jiraiya…it was an impossible existence per say. There was not a single shred nor speck of darkness that Naruto could find in him. It was as if the boy was literally the embodiment of light and everything associated with it.

It wasn't right, it was possible, it wasn't human.

But Naruto didn't have time to analyze the boy; no he was more concern about Jiraiya at the moment.

Would he kidnap him?

Would he try to kill him?

What would he do?

Those questions shot through Naruto's mind as his stare off with Jiraiya continued.

"Naruto!" Naruto looked back to see his mother calling out towards him with Shizune besides her.

"What are you do-" Tsunade stopped mid sentence as she noticed Jiraiya in front of Naruto

"Jiraiya"

"Tsunade"

-Inside Restaurant-

"Why are you here?" Tsunade asked, no, it was more of a demand judging from her tone of voice.

Jiraiya knew Tsunade wasn't happy to see him at all even though she hid it well.

No, his clue wasn't the fact that she was murdering him with her eyes right, nor the fact that she had a scowl on her face, nor was the fact that she wasn't drinking sake when it was available.

No, it wasn't obvious at all.

Ok, well maybe the fact that she was releasing enough killing intent to make the whole restaurant faint was a giant clue.

Thank god he had Menma go with Naruto and Shizune.

Jiraiya had two reasons for doing this, one to avoid facing Tsunade's wrath no matter how small the chance that he might get involved with his hot headedness, and the other was to befriend Naruto.

Perhaps he could use it to persuade Naruto back to Konohagakure.

"I want to bring Naruto back," Jiraiya said, in truth that wasn't his real reason but it seemed that he was going to need to negotiated some things with Tsunade judging by her demeanor right now, and generally when negotiating you need to ask for more so that when you _bargain_ you can seem like you get less than you want.

But it appeared that it was the wrong thing to say, because as soon as he said that Tsunade grabbed him by the cuff of his clothes. "ARE YOU CRAZY!? WHY WOULD I LET NARUTO GO BACK TO THAT HELL!?"

Jiraiya winced at the volume of his former teammate's voice, normally a waiter or waitress would have come and told them to quiet down, but with the amount of killing intent Tsunade was releasing at the moment made them think a twice before coming close to her.

"What do you mean Tsunade-hime? Konohagakure is Naruto's home of course he should go back there." Jiraiya rebutted.

Tsunade's anger just increased as she heard this, "AS I SAID ARE YOU CRAZY!? WHY WOULD LE-"

"Tsunade! Whether you like it or not Konoha is where Naruto was born and he belongs there."

Tsunade made a bitter laugh as she to calm down a bit as she let go of Jiraiya's cloth, "Yes I admit Naruto was born in Konoha, but in no way is that place his home."

"But-" Jiraiya started but he was soon interrupted.

"Don't play dumb with me Jiraiya, a spymaster of your caliber should know what Naruto has been through in that place you claim as his _home._"

Jiraiya grimaced, he knew exactly Tsunade was talking about. "But Tsunade Naruto will be protected there!"

Again the bitter laugh of the blond woman reached Jiraiya's ears, "Protect? Are you kidding me! From what I know Konoha would rather kill him, that includes the shinobi portion too."

Jiraiya gritted his teeth, "But Sarutobi-sensei would protect Naruto!"

"Sarutobi-sensei? That's just one person! Yes Sarutobi-sensei is the Kami no Shinobi (God of Ninja) but he is only one person, he cannot protect Naruto by himself! Hell Orochimaru did more good to Naruto than all of Konoha!"

"Orochimaru!?" Jiraiya gasped, not that he should've been surprised, after all from the rumors of the battle between the Slug and Snake Sannin he should've known Orochimaru was involved.

"Yes, _that Orochimaru_," Tsunade said as she practically spat out the Konoha traitor's name, "He experimented with Naruto with Kekkai Genkai yes, but he at least taught Naruto how to defend himself and to take care of himself!"

BAM!

Jiraiya slammed his hands onto the table in rage as he stood straight up, "HOW CAN YOU SAY SUCH A THING!?"

"How easily, he's far more for Naruto than you or anyone in Konoha have." That simple statement caused far more damage than anything else Tsunade said or anything that was thrown at him before, especially with the amount of venom Tsunade spat out along with it.

The worst thing about it? She was probably right.

"Either way I have to take Naruto back now that I know Orochimaru experimented with him." Jiraiya spoke resolutely as he stared straight at Tsunade's eyes.

Tsunade didn't say anything, all she did was take the cup of sake that she ordered but never drank into her hand before she gulped it down in one shot and slammed it on the table as she too stood up, "Then you'll have to go through me."

-With Naruto Earlier-

"Hello! My name is Menma!" The said blond haired boy said as he extended his hand towards Naruto.

Naruto just stared at him, but after a moment or two Naruto extended his hand, "I'm Naruto." He said softly.

Shizune was by the side watching the two young boys. She felt as if she shouldn't interfere with the interaction between them, as if it was wrong. But she was immensely curious as to what Menma's connection to Naruto was.

They were just too similar not to be related.

"So…um why do you look like me?" Menma asked trying to break up the awkward silence.

Naruto in response just shrugged his shoulder in a "I don't know" manner, as he discreetly looked at Menma trying to figure out how a person could be so unnatural.

"Hey, who is Tsunade-sama to you?" Menma asked as he suddenly remembered wondering why this boy the same age as him was traveling with a Sannin like him.

Naruto seemed to hesitate for a moment before he finally answered, "She's my adoptive mother."

"Oh…" Menma said as an even more intense silence settled in. Suddenly his face lit up, "Hey! Do want to spar?"

Seeing Naruto's confused face, Menma decided to clarify "You travel with Tsunade-sama, you must be strong."

Naruto seemed to think about it for a moment or two before he finally said, "Yes."

Naruto despite himself knowing he shouldn't, he still wanted to find out who was stronger, after all judging from the Menma's appearance he must have been trained by Jiraiya, just like how Tsunade and Orochimaru trained him.

Besides Shizune didn't seem to object and luckily for them it was night time already and there was hardly any people out in the wide street lined with buildings.

Both of them walked to about ten meters apart as they faced each other and went into their fighting stance.

BOOM!

A small explosion occurred at the restaurant that both Jiraiya and Tsunade went into, drawing the attention of the two shinobis and single kunoichi.

Out of the small smoke cloud that the explosion made jumped out Tsunade and Jiraiya.

"Kaa-chan! /Jiraiya-sensei!" Naruto and Menma both called out respectively at their loved ones.

Both Jiraiya and Tsunade noticed their charge and jumped to them in a protective manner.

"Naruto come here!" Jiraiya called out, "I'll make sure to take you home back to Konoha and protect you!"

It wasn't Naruto that answered but Tsunade instead, "ARE INSANE THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I'LL LET YOU TAKE NARUTO AWAY FROM ME!"

"Then you leave me no choice!" Jiraiya called out as he made a blue ball of spinning chakra.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes at the jutsu, even though she had never actually seen it she had heard of many stories about it. "Rasengan."

Suddenly Naruto moved next to Tsunade with his two wrist blades out.

"Naruto what are you doing!?" Tsunade cried out. "Run away with Shizune, I'll meet up with you later!"

Tsunade held no illusion that after years of inactivity as a kunoichi her skills were going to rusty and she held no notion that she could beat Jiraiya. But she could stall Jiraiya so that Shizune and Naruto escaped, after that she could also escape.

But instead of obeying his mother Naruto just glared at the Toad Sannin, "I can't kaa-chan, you're an important person to me. I. Will. Not. Abandon. You."

Tsunade's eyes widened as she heard those words, it reminded her so much of Dan and Nawaki. No matter the odds they wouldn't abandon their important people, it may not be exactly the way Dan or Nawaki said, but the intent was the same.

Jiraiya bit the inside of his mouth in frustration, his enhanced hearing as a shinobi had allowed him to pick up what Naruto just said. It was what Minato would've done.

Even the same way that Naruto was glaring at him was the way Minato would glare at his enemies while protecting his loved ones.

It tore Jiraiya's heart in two to be on the receiving end of that glare. Suddenly the thought of bringing Naruto back to a place that would only scorn made him hesitate

Up until now he had tried to think of Naruto as a stranger with Minato's blood…but now with such a resemblance with his genius student, Jiraiya just couldn't bare to do it.

'_No! I can't waver now! This is so that I can get Naruto back to his home and make up for my past mistakes!'_ Jiraiya encouraged himself as he resolve once again strengthened.

"Menma get back or you might get hurt in the crossfire." Jiraiya ordered his young charge.

"But-" Menma started to protest however…

"No buts! This is serious Menma! This is a battle between two kage level shinobis, you can easily die if you get in the crossfire!" Jiraiya harshly berated Menma when he tried to protest.

"What about Naruto!?" Menma asked as he pointed to the said person.

Jiraiya inwardly winced, the thought of Naruto and Menma being siblings fresh in his mind. He regretted that he hadn't persevered because if he did, Menma and Naruto would've grown up together like the brother they were supposed to be. "Don't worry Menma, I won't let Naruto get hurt."

Menma's eyes widened as he heard his sensei Jiriaya say those words. Because it was said with a certain kind of fondness that he only used when he was talking about his greatest student, Namikaze Minato.

Menma was certain that Naruto was somehow related to the Yondaime Hokage now. He just didn't know how. Despite his curiosity, Menma held his tongue as he started to run away from the battle knowing that he stood no chance.

When Jiraiya saw that Menma had run far enough from the battle from the corner of his eye, his leg muscles tensed and soon he had jumped high into the air with his Rasengan in hand.

Naruto and Tsunade who saw this naturally leapt out of the way as the chakra sphere made contact with the earth, causing a large explosion as it made a large hole in the ground but that was soon covered up by the dust clouds made by the attack.

Naruto and Tsunade who were on opposite sides of the brown cloud, having jumped to the opposite side to dodge the blow. Both of them tensed and waited for the white haired shinobi to come out, it was too dangerous for them to recklessly charge into it against someone of Jiraiya's caliber

Naruto quickly activated his sharingan; he knew that he could not hold back against a Sannin, even if he was fighting him with the help of another Sannin.

Then it happened, two shadows burst out of the cloud, two identical figure of the Toad Sage.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he readied himself, he knew that at least one of them was a clone. After all he was under the tutelage of Orochimaru, and Orochimaru was a person who believed in strength gained from experience. The snake Sannin had set up many exercises for Naruto to gain experience some of which pitted Naruto against clone users sometimes Orochimaru himself.

In truth both of them were clones Jiraiya had created. No matter what kind of prodigy Naruto was, no nine year old could stand against one of his clones much less two.

While the original Jiraiya would go against Tsunade, his two clones would knock him out and bring him far away enough so that Jiraiya could retreat from Tsunade.

The first Jiraiya clone reared his fist back and brought forward with a large amount of force as he punched Naruto, who in the nick of time brought his two wrist blades up in a X like fashion to block the blow.

"Urk!" Naruto gritted his teeth as he glared at the clone with his sharingan eyes. That was the clone's crucial mistake as he stared into Naruto enchanting red eyes that led him to be caught in genjutsu.

The clone of course soon broke out of it, but the second that the clone took to break out of the genjutsu was all Naruto needed as he stabbed one of his wrist blades into the clone's stomach resulting in dispelling it.

Naruto's eyes widened as he suddenly felt a kick to his left rib from behind resulting him in flying through the air due to the strength of the kick.

Glaring at the clone that had surprised Naruto flipped in midair and landed onto his feet, but winced as he felt a throbbing pain in where he was kicked.

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Jiraiya and Tsunade engaged in combat.

Jiraiya who had seen Naruto's sharingan eyes thanks to the influx of information from his newly dispelled clone had widened his eyes but quickly put it under control as he continued to fight Tsunade.

Jiraiya had arrived at the conclusion that Orochimaru must have experimented on Naruto with the Uchiha Clan's bloodline.

But he schooled his surprise and continued his battle with Tsunade resolving to find out more about the subject after his fight.

Naruto glared as his hand sped through a series of hand seals.

"**Katon: Great Fireball Jutsu!"**

Inhaling a large amount of oxygen necessary for the jutsu, Naruto unleashed a fire twice his size at the elder male Sannin.

However to Naruto's surprise the Jiraiya clone also started running threw hand seals at a very fast pace that was undoubtly faster than Naruto's hand and slammed his hand onto the ground.

"**Doton: Great Earth Upheaval!"**

The ground before the clone cracked as noticeable cracks formed four large squares each having sides greater than two meters. With a loud sound and shaking of the ground, the four pieces of squares were launches form the ground revealing that they were actually perfectly shaped cubes as well as the holes in the ground.

Naruto's fireball stood no chance as the four pieces of rock were no doubt larger than his fireball and only one of them was destroyed by Naruto's jutsu before it was extinguished, this still left three rocks coming at Naruto.

Naruto knew that he did not have any time to weave any more hand seals for a jutsu big enough to strike down those rocks nor did he have the arm strength necessary to slice through the rock cubes.

And so Naruto ran straight towards the rocks and just moments before colliding he jumped up and used one of the rock cubes as a jumping allowing him to jump higher than he normally could, heading straight towards the Jiraiya clone with his wrist blades out.

Sharingan blazing Naruto made the first move with a slash towards the Sannin and so they began their taijutsu battle, well taijutsu for Jiraiya and gentaijutsu for Naruto.

But as they kept on clashing and clashing, it was soon evident that the Jiraiya clone held the upper hand.

Naruto cursed in his head. Orochimaru was no doubt faster and struck with more finesse than Jiraiya and the snake Sannin's greater chakra control allowed little opportunity for Naruto to cast genjutsu on him unlike Jiraiya who was more susceptible. It was only thanks to Naruto's sharingan and gentaijutsu that allowed Naruto to even land a single hit, so logically, Orochimaru should have been the harder opponent.

He was not.

Jiraiya though he did not possess Orochimaru's finesse and he had far greater strength behind his blows which made Naruto's hand numb. And while Jiriaya was susceptible to genjutsu more, it was not by much and this was also a moment that Naruto noticed another weakness to his gentaijutsu fighting style.

His genjutsu had little variety and changed the perceptions only a little bit in which a strong opponent like Naruto could exploit the small weakness made, however Jiriaya was far too strong and Naruto's genjutsu didn't alter his perception great enough to allow an opening for him to exploit.

Hell, Naruto suspected the only reason he was able to land a hit on Orochimaru was because he was toying with him, that or sheer luck.

Naruto was now doing his best to dodge every one of Jiraiya's blows now that he had exhausted most of his strength blocking his blows, Naruto knew he wouldn't last long, with no other choice Naruto decided to end it with one jutsu, sure it might cost him a large amount of chakra but it was better than losing.

Adding more chakra to his eyes, Naruto activated his EMS.

"GAH!" Naruto cried out as he felt Jiraiya's fist embedded itself into his stomach, but that was on purpose. With a smirk Naruto grabbed onto Jiraiya's clone's arm as he glared at Jiraiya with his EMS.

"**Amaterasu!"**

Without warning black flames appeared on Jiraiya's clone's face as Naruto let go of the clones arms to catch his breathe. Despite being on prupose and reinforcing his stomach with chakra that punch still did a large amount of damage to Naruto's adolescent body.

Naruto started to cough as Jiraiya's clone began to roll on the ground trying to put out the fire, Naruto turned away intent on helping his mother however just as he turned around a kick connected to his side.

"GAH!" The force must have broken a rib or two, but Naruto didn't care as he turned around and stabbed the clone that had somehow miraculously got up in the stomach making it disappear.

Falling onto his knees, Naruto hunched over with his hands keeping him from the ground as he spat out blood, obviously from the damage from the kick.

"NARUTO GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Naruto head jerked up towards his mother desperate voice of warning, however all he saw was a dark grey color with a black v-shaped line.

Not a second later a loud hard sound could be heard as Jiraiya's kick connected with Naruto's head.

Naturally although Jiraiya was only trying to knock Naruto out as soon as possible as soon as he received the information that Naruto had the MS –Naturally Jiraiya didn't know that Naruto had the EMS, as far as he was aware there was only the MS stage after the regular three tomoe sharingan- and so with as much speed as he could muster he ran towards Naruto unless he wanted Naruto to cause some large scaled damage accidently.

Unfortunately his kicked had too much power as it sent Naruto crashing into a building. Jiraiya looked in horror at the crash, as he had not intended to do that. However Naruto's blood curdling scream that came afterwards positively chilled his blood to sub zero degrees.

Naruto was on the ground writhing in pain on the ground with his hands over his left eyes, blood could be seen leaking through the openings between Naruto's finger as he continued to writhe still screaming.

Jiraiya could only freeze at what he had done.

* * *

Walking through the streets of Konoha again felt strange to Naruto. Not once had anyone glared at him or muttered about Naruto, not a single derogatory word. In fact the citizens of Konoha smiled at him once in awhile instead. It was far cry from what Naruto was used to at the hidden village of Hi no Kuni.

Perhaps it was because of the lost of his most distinctive trait that sold him out as the false jinchuuriki of Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto. To them right now he just looked like another long blond haired boy who had injured the left side of his face as hinted by the bandage around Naruto's left eye.

Naruto unconsciously touched his bandaged left eye as he walked through the streets. His left eye was still in recovery after all it was only a day since he had awakened and it was only an hour ago that he was allowed out of the hospital by his mother.

Thinking back, Naruto thought again of how he ended in Konoha after he passed out from the shock of having his left eye pierced by the wood when he crashed into building courtesy of the Jiraiya's blow.

It was one among the other things that was added to Naruto's list of reason to kill or at least main Jiraiya in the future. Naruto held no illusions that he was too weak to do that at the moment being only nine and all.

But back to the main point, apparently he would have never been able to use his left eye again, which meant that his Tsukuyomi and Susanoo technique would have been locked away. It was a prospect that honestly scared Naruto, those two techniques along with his Amaterasu were his trump cards in battle without them Naruto wasn't quite sure he could even afford to distract shinobi of Orochimaru's caliber, hell a majority of other skilled shinobis were an even greater risk. It was also at that moment Naruto understood how much he relied on his eyes.

That was why Naruto understood why Tsunade, his mother, accepted Jiraiya's offer, but not before beating him within an inch of his life though.

The deal was simple, in exchange for being able to use Konoha's medical facilities and provided a sharingan to implant for Naruto's lost left eye, which just so happened to be caused by Konoha, Tsunade would have to stay and take an apprentice until she is promoted to Chunin.

But of course that simple request came with strings.

One Naruto wasn't' allowed to walk past the walls surrounding Konoha. At first it wasn't exactly phrased that way but after much arguing Tsunade had managed to negotiated to that exact phrase. Naruto wasn't sure why but he knew his mother made that way for a specific purpose.

The second was that Tsunade's apprentice must be in a team despite being her apprentice. Naruto suspected that this was done to make sure the apprentice had an anchor to the village to ensure that he would never betray or go rogue.

The second was that Tsunade would never leave whenever her apprentice would for a village outside of Konoha.

Third was that Tsunade may only leave when her apprentice became a Chunin.

And fourth while Tsunade was in Konoha, she was to upgrade the Medic Shinobi program.

Naruto realized that Konoha held no illusion that if Tsunade wanted she would be able t leave whenever she wanted to, even if she had to use force.

But that was why they made it such a deal, in order to ensure that Tsunade would stay in Konoha and letting her leave after the task was completed to give her a sense of need to do whatever she needed to the best of her ability as to well to some degree of freedom.

While Tsunade was in Konoha, they were going to milk it for all it was worth.

But this brought another question.

Who was this person that Tsunade had to apprentice?

He obviously had to be special. Maybe someone who was a genius? A prodigy?

If Naruto was truthful, he would admit that the prospect of forcing his mother to apprentice someone irked him a lot, but when Tsunade told him this she didn't seem to annoyed but rather...anxious?

Something was up and Naruto knew it, but the question was what.

Naruto once again touched his bandaged left eye but this time he consciously did so.

Uchiha Shisui

The name of the man who used to own his current left eye, Shisui was considered a shinobi on the same caliber as Itachi and the Uchiha clan's greatest genjutsu user.

It piqued Naruto's interest as to why Konoha would give him this eye. Maybe because they thought he couldn't use it, or maybe it was because Shisui's left eye was the only sharingan available to transplant.

But this raised another question what happened to the other eyes of the members of the dead Uchiha clan? The Uchiha Massacre was no great secret after all, but no one knew what happened to the member's eyes.

With a sigh Naruto kept walking ignoring the occasional smiled, it annoyed him to no end that these pleasant looking people were the ones who scorned him years ago. Frankly Naruto found it disgusting how they had treated him like a blotch on the proud land of Konoha and treat others so differently.

Idly Naruto kept walking and without realizing it Naruto had walked to a relatively secluded area behind some sort of building, right in front of a girl training with kunais.

Kunais that were currently heading towards him, and judging by the look of horror on the girl's face it wasn't on purpose, just a coincidence where Naruto unconsciously walked into the line of fire.

* * *

Aside from the two buns of hair that made her resemble a panda, Tenten just looked like the average orphan, an average orphan with an ambitious dream or goal that is.

Tenten wanted to become a legendary kunoichi like her idol, Senju Tsunade, and prove to the world that kunoichis could be just as strong as shinobis.

Hence why she was training at this very moment, but being only a ten year old academy student there was very little Tenten could do except hone what skills she already had.

From what Tenten knew of herself she no special abilities that would distinguish her form her peers, but she had dedication. Tenten also knew that she had near perfect hand eye coordination that made her quite lethal as a long-range specialist. But Tenten wasn't satisfied with just that, she wanted to be more than that, but for now she would hone her abilities to the greatest of her abilities.

Her dedication must have shown, because a week ago she was asked for by the hokage himself! The hokage called for her: an ordinary orphan!

Said hokage had arranged for her to be apprenticed by someone, her Tenten a no-named civilian who was just an academy student was important enough for the hokage to arrange to be someone's apprentice. A someone that the hokage reassured her that she would not disappoint, in fact the hokage had a small smiled as he said "This someone will be someone beyond your expectations by at least a mile."

Those words made Tenten feel small, oh so very small. Somewhere in her heart Tenten was afraid that she might disappoint her future master causing him to ditch her and not take her as an apprentice.

That was why Tenten resolved to train enough to impress her future master. The first thing Tenten wanted to master or at least improve enough to impress was her throwing skills.

Well that was all she could do, she didn't have access to any scrolls that would teach her ninjutsu.

Currently she was training in the training ground behind the shinobi academy building practicing with kunais and shurikens, but her shock and horror just as she threw three kunais at the target a blond hair boy who seemed to be younger than her walked right into the line of fire.

However to her shock and relief, the blond boy had caught all of the kunais by their tips with one hand in a flash.

They stared awkwardly at each other, both of them scrutinizing each other.

Finally Tenten spoke, "Sorry about that, you see I was training and I thought no one would be here since there was no school today." She said as she walked towards the blond haired boy. "My name's Tenten by the way."

The blond boy continued to stare at the slightly taller girl for a little bit longer, "No, it was my fault I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

"Ahahaha…I guess we're both at fault. So what's your name?" Tenten asked, as she chuckled a bit.

"…Naruto, my name is Naruto." Naruto said as he handed the kunais back to the girl in the blue Chinese blouse and pants.

Tenten accepted her weapons as she placed them back into her pouch, "So why are you here, are you an academy student?"

Naruto hesitated a bit before replying, "No, but you could say I'm visiting."

"Visiting huh?" Tenten said rhetorically as she placed a hand on her chin.

A few more awkward silence seconds passed before Naruto started to talk, "So you're training right?"

Tenten nodded.

"Why?" Naruto asked genuinely curious. From what he had seen, no one was here training for the day and judging from that Tenten wasn't training because she had to but because she wanted to, and for quite a while judging by her dirty and ragged appearance.

Tenten gave a hearty smile, "I want to impress my future master! You see Lord Hokage has arranged for someone to apprentice me! But I don't have any noteworthy skills so I'm training to improve myself to impress my future master!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at that. _'Could she be the one mother is going to take as an apprentice? She doesn't look special…' _"Tenten-san, so what are you good at?"

"Ah…well I know the basic academy style taijutsu, I've mastered the transformation and body replacement technique, I know the leaf sticking chakra exercise…that's about it but the only thing special about me is that have superior hand eye coordination I guess." Tenten listed as she used her fingers to count.

Naruto wasn't impressed but he didn't let it show of course.

"Hehehe I guess you don't know much about it since you're not an academy student." Tenten's finger scratched her cheek as she said that, embarrassed that she was talking about something that someone besides an academy student should not know and not to mention the fact that Naruto was probably younger than her.

Naruto felt indignant at what Tenten said, sure he knew that the kunoichi in training before him probably didn't have a single hint that he was more than a match for most chunins and many jounins with his EMS but that still didn't help with the indignant feelings inside of the blond boy.

"I may not look like it but I'm stronger than most chunins." Tenten looked shock for a second before her shocked look was replaced with an understanding look.

"Sure sure…" Tenten said trying to appease the boy before her as she tried to pat him on the head but to her shock the boy had grabbed her wrist with a speed too fast for her eyes to follow.

"Then let's spar and see if I'm lying." Naruto evenly said as he stared right into Tenten's eyes.

Tenten who at first thought to write it off as a spur of the moment thing the 'kid' in front of her said but the moment she stared into Naruto's eyes all words of protest stopped. She didn't know why but she felt compelled to listen to Naruto. "Alright fine have it your way."

Naruto nodded as and walked a few meters away after Tenten agreed to the spar after he released her wrist of course.

"Ready…" Naruto started to speak as Tenten moved into a stance while he himself just stood there with his arms crossed, "set go!"

Not wasting a minute Tenten rushed towards Naruto aiming for a punch to the stomach, however Naruto just unfolded his arms and used his left arm to grab Tenten's fist.

'_What strength! Despite it not being my strongest punch Naruto just grabbed it like it was nothing despite being smaller and younger than me!'_ Unknown to Tenten, Naruto was using his chakra to strengthen his arm to be able to muster enough strength to grip Tenten's hand like it was at the moment. Sure his body was currently stronger than nine year olds but he was still a nine year old.

'_I know that I have above average strength at least equivalent to that of some average teenagers but this girl's strength is even stronger than mine…perhaps she is a bit special after all.'_

"What's wrong? At this level of skill you won't be able to impress your future master." As Naruto expected, his comment had gotten a rise out of Tenten as she gritted her teeth and launched a side kick from her left side, the same side that her arm was currently immobilized by Naruto's right hand.

Naruto let go of Tenten's fist and used the back of his arm to block the kick with no apparent effort on his part. Tenten who saw this took this chance to jump back and observe Naruto.

"What's wrong? Are you going to give up?" Naruto taunted one more time seeing Tenten stop attacking him for the past thirty seconds. Tenten gritted her teeth at the obvious provocation but still she didn't do anything.

Finally Tenten took out three kunais and threw one at Naruto. Naruto of course was unimpressed and just grabbed the kunai by the handle right before it hit him. Tenten who saw this narrowed her eyes even further as she threw the other two kunais to which Naruto easily used the kunai he grabbed to block the two coming at him.

Tenten took this time to charge towards Naruto while going through handseals.

Naruto threw the kunai in his hand right at Tenten's face; Tenten who was surprised at the speed of the object barely moved her head in time to dodge the sharp projectile only to see Naruto's face right in front of her.

"Guah!" Naruto's right fisted had embedded itself into Tenten's stomach causing her to spit out saliva due to the unexpected attack.

POOF!

'Tenten' was enveloped with a puff of smoke before it was quickly cleared revealing that Tenten has used the substitution technique.

"Hyahhhh!" Turning his head slightly Naruto raised his arm to block the kick horizontal kick from behind him.

Tenten who was still in midair stood no chance as Naruto twisted one-eighty degrees and this time successfully knock the wind out of Tenten's lungs with a punch to the stomach. "Words of advice when trying to attack someone from behind, don't shout."

* * *

"Hey Tenten-san do you have a dream?" Naruto asked out of the blue, or rather out of the red since he and Tenten were sitting on the trees of academy staring at the red-lit sky.

"Hmm what do you mean Naruto-san?" Tenten asked. After the spar they had trained together for some more, or rather Naruto gave some pointers to her after he proved he wasn't lying about being strong or at least stronger than her: Tenten of course apologized for not believing him.

Naruto who wasn't even looking at Tenten had a contemplative look in his face when he answered, "Why do you want to train to impress you master? Is it so that she will teach you to be strong? And if so for what reason?"

Tenten looked at Naruto for a second before turning her head to stare at the red horizon contemplatively. "...for as long as I could remember I was alone. All the other kids at the orphanage were also like me but at the same time they were not. Then I heard of Tsunade of the Legendary Sannin, I was mesmerized and I realized at the moment I wanted to be just like her, a strong kunoichi. But when I said me dream the other kids just laughed at me and called me a nameless orphan, never acknowledging my dream. I guess I just want to prove them wrong. Haha...It really is quite childish don't you think?"

"I don't think it's that childish Tenten-san, it's in human nature to want to be acknowledged." Naruto said thinking back during his day in Konoha playing pranks just to get attention. "Well I used to have a dream that would make people acknowledge me...but I gave up on that dream because of some things out of my control I can no longer achieve that dream. So don't give up on your dream okay Tenten-san."

Tenten just observed Naruto. She knew that he wasn't regular nine year old, but he had a distant and haunted look in his eyes that she had seen in some of the village's shinobi, the sadness that every shinobi had within their gaze. "Yeah I won't Naruto-san." Tenten said as she gave a toothy grin at Naruto.

"Well I should be going now. I hope to see you again in the future." with that said Naruto made a ram seal and disappeared with a shunshin.

Naruto appeared in a puff of smoke in the middle of the streets of Konoha surprisingly some of the people while attracting a few stares. It didn't really bother Naruto much as long as he didn't do anything suspicious nothing would happen to him.

He already knew that there were ANBUs tailing him, after all someone had to look after him and with what Orochimaru did to him the Sandaime Hokage wanted to make sure Naruto wasn't a threat or run away.

With a sigh Naruto continued to walk the streets however before he could even walk ten steps someone blocked his way, or rather two children his age blocked his way.

He recognized them from his days at the shinobi academy, the top student of his class Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Setsuna, Sasuke's one year older sister.

Naruto recognized them although he wasn't sure if they recognized him, probably not since he had change so much.

"Do you two need something?" Naruto asked not particularly caring. If he remembered correctly from what Orochimaru told him, apparently the sibling's older brother, the prodigy of the Uchiha Clan, Uchiha Itachi had massacred the clan leaving the two as their only survivor and rumor had that Itachi had even used genjutsu to torture Sasuke who had stumbled on the red-eyed murderer and chased him unlike Setsuna who had been blissfully knocked unconscious.

"Fight me." Sasuke said out of the blue.

"What..." Without waiting Sasuke charged at Naruto with what Naruto recognized as the Uchiha style taijutsu. "Why are you fighting with me?" Naruto asked as he calmly dodged all of Sasuke's attack infuriating him.

"Because I have to get stronger to fulfill my ambition to kill THAT man! I'm not getting stronger fast enough, at this age that man was already a chunin! I'm not even a genin yet I suddenly see you use a chunin technique!" Sasuke gritted out in fury as punch after punch missed the blond before him. "You're obviously strong! If I can defeat you it means that I'm not that far from that man!"

Naruto had to sigh he had seen the look in Sasuke's eyes before in the eyes of some of the shinobis of Otogakure. The drive for vengeance. _'Those people everything to fulfill their revenge even, selling their soul to the devil.' _Naruto thought.

He wasn't amused and he wasn't interested in testing him like he did with Tenten. Gathering chakra into legs Naruto twisted his body around Sasuke overstretched right handed punch and used the momentum from his spin to perform and chop to Sasuke's neck knocking him out cold.

"So are you looking for a fight too?" Naruto asked Setsuna who was approaching him.

It didn't surprise him much when she said "No" and picked up Sasuke's limp form from the ground. "Sorry about this, it's just that whenever he sees someone who is around his age but stronger than him he picks a fight to prove that he isn't weak."

Naruto just shrugged as he watched Setsuna sling Sasuke's arm around her neck and turned around but made a sudden stop in her turn. "Hey, have you eaten yet?"

* * *

"Sorry about your brother, I forgot to regulate my strength and when I chopped his neck I did with the same strength that would knock out an adult." Naruto apologized as he ate the homecooked meal that Setsuna had prepared.

It wasn't as awkward as Naruto thought it would, Sasuke didn't wake up so that was a plus, but the silence was quite unbearable.

Naruto briefly wondered why he accepted, oh yeah his stomach grumbled in hunger.

"It's fine. It may be a good lesson for him you know?" Setsuna replied while she ate with a grace that Naruto doubted he would ever have. "He hasn't been the same since Itachi placed him under a genjutsu always talking about revenge and the like."

Naruto raised his eyebrow. "Forgive me for asking this question as it is quite personal, but don't you want revenge for what Itachi did to your clan?"

"It's fine, I'm not like Sasuke and I'm a realist. Me and Sasuke could never compare to Itachi. He is the greatest genius that the plan produce since Uchiha Madara after all." Setsuna replied with a sad smile. "Don't get me wrong its not that I'm saying I won't kill Itachi if I could, it's just that the chances are so small. Although I am only a year older than Sasuke I know much more about Itachi's strength than Sasuke ever did.

"Then what's your dream?"

"Excuse me?"

"From what you said, you don't lust after revenge for what Itachi did and you seem to know your own limits and doubt you can accomplish much from your own strength. So what pushes you to move forward?"

Setsuna unlike Tenten answered almost immediately. "My dream is nothing big, I just want to protect Sasuke...and I want to find a good and loving husband and have two children and live a happy life. Hahaha...sorry compared to the dreams of other people mine must be really boring."

In response Naruto just shook his head negatively. "No it's a boring dream at all, in facts it's really wonderful. Sometimes the simplest things are the best."

Setsuna let out a giggle, "You know that wasn't exactly what I was expecting but you thank you..."

"It's Naruto, just Naruto." Naruto said giving his name without a second thought.

"...then thank you Naruto-san." Setsuna said as she brought a piece of fish to her mouth but stopped and instead look closely at Naruto's face. "You know...you remind of Sasuke's classmate his...name was...Naruto, yeah his name was Uzumaki Naruto. You look alot like him you know that?"

Naruto inwardly cursed himself, but a sudden question piqued his interest. "I don't know any Uzumaki but I'm am curious about this Uzumaki Naruto. Tell me about him."

Setsuna stared at Naruto before inwardly shrugging, it wouldn't hurt to give information about the blond boy, after all he was no one important. "Well he's shorter than you and he's nine...He has hair like your only shorter with the bluest eyes you would ever see. Oh he had three whisker marks that made him very cute!" Setsuna giggled as she remembered about how she and her friends would talk about how cute and innocent looking Naruto was especially with the whisker marks.

Naruto had a faint blush on his cheek, never in his life had anyone called him cute. Well he was still a cute nine year old, but Naruto refused to think about it. Hoping that Setsuna wouldn't notice his slight blush, Naruto stuff some more food into his mouth hoping to hide it.

'_Interesting, he's blushing. He's definitely knows Uzumaki-san but I wonder how? His feature are similar to Uzumaki-san but still too different.' _Resolving to figure out the mystery later Setsuna continued talking. "But the thing is, the adults for some reason didn't like Uzumaki-san and that sentiment carried to most of the other children. It's strange and sad at the same time. Whenever I saw him, he was always alone but he always kept that cheerful smile on his face. I respect him now, before I didn't understand being alone but with my clan almost gone except my brother I feel as if I can relate a bit to how Uzumaki-san felt even if it's just a little and how much strength it took to smile so cheerfully like he did."

Naruto looked stun, someone said that she respected him even if she didn't know it. The sense of acknowledgement that he had always craved. Sure Tsunade and Shizune acknowledge him, but it was different not the one that he always wanted.

Naruto smiled. _'Thank you Uchiha Setsuna.'_

The rest of the meal continued with small talk before the two of them finally finished. "Thank you." Naruto said as he gathered the dishes.

"Oh no, you're the guest let me clean up." Setsuna said.

"No, it's fine. I should-" Naruto started to say but stopped.

"You're the guess, I _insist_ that you not do any work."

"Yes...-th-thank you Setsuna-san." Naruto gulped. Setsuna was like the perfect yamato nadeshiko, but the way she talked reminded Naruto of the way his mother talked to him when she was angry and wanted things to go her way.

Waiting for Setsuna to finish, Naruto started to produce a multitude of weapons using his Dead Bone Pulse bloodline. White kunais slimmer and more lethal, a kodachi, a small staff, knives, a tsurugi, amongst other things.

When Setsuna came finished washing and putting the dishes away she was quite surprised to find an assortment of pure white weapons laid neatly on the table. "What's all this?"

"It's a thank you." Naruto replied with a straight face.

Setsuna couldn't contain her surprise as she gasped. "All this for a free dinner!?"

"No, of course not." Naruto said which caused Setsuna to calm down. "I also giving you this scroll on how to handle the weapons, a scroll for some low ranked fire release techniques along with another scroll for low ranked genjutsus, and a scroll with training techniques such as tree walking, anyways thank you for the meal." Putting the described scrolls on the table Naruto stood up to leave.

Setsuna who was floored by Naruto's gracious gift regained her bearings as Naruto reached the doors. "Why are you giving such a gracious gift?"

Naruto paused as he gave a large grin, one that he hadn't given in a long time. "Compared to your words, this is a cheap. You have no idea how thankful I am to you at this moment."

With that said Naruto left, leaving a curious female Uchiha.

* * *

"Naruto watch carefully these are the signs for the kuchiyose no jutsu." Tsunade as she demonstrated the handseals for naruto to see.

It was the day after Naruto had the meeting with Tenten and Uchiha Setsuna of which Naruto informed Tsunade.

Naruto found out that Tenten indeed was the future apprentice Tsunade would have, but it was shocking to find out that she was actually a lost member of the Senju Clan, something Tsunade confirmed herself. What's more it was suspected that she may have the wood release bloodline.

Now Naruto understood why Tsunade would accept, it wasn't everyday a family member lost from your clan suddenly popped up.

What shocked Naruto more was that Tsunade said about Setsuna. Namely that she seemed to one of those one in a million decent Uchihas. Of course it was an exaggeration but Naruto learned that the Uchiha Clan wasn't exactly the most humble bunch. Naruto had to scoffed at that, he could already back in his pranking days within Konoha.

And as for the reason for showing Naruto the handseals for the kuchiyose no jutsu, well it was fairly simple. Tsunade knew that Naruto would try to escape and not meet the Sandaime Hokage who he felt betrayed him.

It was natural and Tsunade would have like to leave too, but had her last family member left in Konoha.

She did promise Naruto would not walk pass the surrounding walls, but that didn't mean he couldn't reverse summon himself, which was why Tsunade was going to teach Naruto the technique and let him sign with the slug summons. When there Naruto could be protected and safe while he learned from the slugs and if he so wished to, leave the Shikkotsu Forest and travel. Tsunade trusted Naruto to be strong enough to avoid Orochimaru and he could always reverse summon himself if he needed to.

"Okay...Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, Ram!" Naruto said as he went through the handseals and slapped his hand onto the floor like he saw his mother do many times before to summon a slug for whatever reason. **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"**

"What Naruto I haven't let you sign the Slug Contract...yet" But it was too late for Tsunade's yell.

Naruto disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Tsunade in response had only one word. "Sh*t"

* * *

Naruto gulped as he stared at the dozen of man sized birds that surrounded him almost immediately after the smoke disappeared. _'Well I guess this isn't the home of the slug summons.'_

Popping his wrist blades out, Naruto activated his Sharingan and glared at the birds.

Without warning a torrent of wind nearly blasted Naruto off his feet forcing him to cover his eyes. When it died down Naruto tried to show fear to the large scarlet bird in front of him.

The bird stretched out to its full sizes spreading its two pairs of wings. **"I am Suzaku, leader of the phoenix summons, how dare you trespass onto these holy lands human!"**

"What are you talking about!? I just tried to use the kuchiyose no jutsu and it brought me here!" Naruto yelled out not liking how he was viewed as an intruder.

"**Kuchiyose no jutsu you say..." **Suzaku folded his wings back but even so his large figure still imposed fear in Naruto, not that hard considering he was about Gamabunta's size. **"Tell me child, what is your name?"**

"My name? It's Naruto, just Naruto." Naruto said still not letting his guard down.

The phoenix boss just stared at Naruto before he suddenly started to talk.

"**A great disaster will befall the world and return it to it's once despairing sake before the time of the Rikudo Sennin,**

**The Juubi will live once more.**

**However all hope is not lost as the Rikudo Sennin's descendant will rise carrying the name of the storm.**

**Not of his eldest son, but not of his youngest either.**

**Yet the descendant will bear the mark of the eldest and the youngest,**

**unlocking the power that the Rikudo Sennin could not.**

**The savior bearing the name of the storm will appear and kill the Juubi."**

Naruto just stared at Suzaku not exactly comprehending the what he had just heard.

"**Naruto follow me, I will introduce you to Shuiro-sama and see if you are the one spoken of within the prophecy."**

Author Note: I'm just waiting for the flames now for those of you who hate the fact that I forced Tsunade to stay in Konoha.

But in my opinion if Tsunade were given the offer to be able to restore Naruto's left eye and meet her last living relative, she would take it.

Plus only Konoha has sharingan and I'm pretty sure they stocked up on some of the eyes after the Uchiha died, or Danzo took them, or it could be that since Itachi and Tobi/Obito killed before they had the chance to activate their sharingan and fight back thus leading to the leaf having no excess sharingan. Or Tobi just gouged them out while he killed them.

And yes I know that Shisui gave Itachi his left eye but for the sake of this fanfic Konoha will have Shisui's left eye.

Also there will be a time skip after this, so Naruto's life with the phoenix won't be really explained well in detail.

And I just suddenly have an urge to have a female Sasuke but I didn't want to get rid of Sasuke so I made an OC sister for him. Speaking that I could probably make her Tenten's rival in the future.

Also I will be posting a Character Stat Sheet for the next chapter for the time skip so Naruto would be twelve along with the other Konoha 11 with the exception of Tenten, Rock Lee, Hyuuga Neji, and Uchiha Setsuna.


	5. Character Stats Sheet 1

Character Stat Sheet

As the name implies this is where I will give the stats of the of the more important characters introduce. I will do this every once in awhile once there are sufficient characters to make it, just like I am doing with my other Naruto fanfic, Inheritor of Madara's Legacy.

I will also be using Iron Monkey Fist's (author of Potential Realised; read it, it's epic) version of the Character Stats with a few changes. Here's the excerpt from his page.

* * *

_The data books would have believe that there are eight criterias by which a shinobi's prowess can be gauged: ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu, intelligence, strength, speed, stamina and hand seals. The first are pretty much straightforward: ninjutsu refers to all branches of ninjutsu arts such as ninpou techniques, elemental techniques, fuuinjutsu and of course medical ninjutsu. Taijutsu refers to hand to hand combat, including kenjutsu and all other weapon-based techniques. You know how to goes from there. Now my problem lies with the last two: stamina and hand seals. See, if you go to the Naruto Wiki (I do not care it is a wiki and can be edited by anyone; it is extremely up to date and well maintained), under several characters they will show the stats given to them by Kishimoto. If you click on 'stamina' and 'hand seals', the former will redirect you to chakra, which makes sense as chakra is stamina, more or less, and the later to the page of all hand seals, in which the first sentence it talks about chakra control. I find this really vague and annoying and have therefore changed the gauging system in my stories, which goes as follows: ninjutsu, taijutsu, bukijutsu, genjutsu, intelligence, strength, speed, stamina, chakra and chakra control._

_This is a more clearer approach. Bukijutsu refers to the use of weapons techniques; this can mean both swords and other common melee weapons in the Naruto world, and other weapons such as the Aburame Clan's insects techniques, the Inuzuka Clan's ninken and so on. Why have I added this? Simple. Taijutsu refers to hand-to-hand combat, that's clear enough. However, it is very much so possible a shinobi would be crap at hand-to-hand, but excellent at using weapons, i.e. Kankurou. He uses puppets as weapons, and does a great job at it, but he would most likely be worth next to nothing without them. The same would likely apply to Temari and Tenten, both whom are weapon experts and likely would not be much of a threat without their weapons. As for the last three changes: though chakra can be converted to stamina, it is not necessarily needed to have stamina in the first place. Look at Lee, yes, he can use chakra through the eight gates, but on the face of it, he can't have that much chakra, can he? Yet, he is one of the toughest characters out there and regularly takes on incredibly tough opponents, who do have access to their chakra and usually have a lot of it (Kisame), and other crazy activities like running 500 laps around Konoha. Rock Lee and several other non-chakra using characters in the series (usually non-shinobi) prove that chakra and stamina are not synonymous. Lastly in my system, 'chakra control', is pretty simple: how ept is a character and controlling their chakra and fine tuning it to specific purposes? The average shinobi/warrior will score around 2.5-3.5 on the chakra control scale; those who are medical ninjutsu users and kinjutsu users will have to have a higher control, ranging from 3.5-4. In most cases, if a character has a high intelligence, chakra control is also likely to be high: e.g. Sakura._

_Having explained that, the 'chakra' I use in my system refers to the amount of chakra someone has:_

_Chakra Index_

_0-1: academy students_

_1-2: genin, chuunin_

_2-3: elite chuunin, tokubetsu jounin_

_3-4: elite jounin, ANBU_

_4-5: Kage, jinchuuriki_

_This is the index for overall skill._

_Overall Skill Index_

_0-10: academy students, rounin and most non-shinobi fodder. They are weak individually, but may pose a threat in the dozens._

_10-15: genin with average skill sets will be in this category._

_15-20: talented genin with a lot of potential, usually with some mission experience._

_20-25: chuunin who are well-versed in most of basic shinobi combat._

_25-30: elite chuunin and tokubetsu jounin will fit in this category; they will have specific skills sets that aren't necessarily for the battlefield, e.g. interrogation techniques._

_30-35: jounin and ANBU; they are well-versed in combat, experienced and knowledgeable. They are dangerous individuals you should not trifle with: e.g. Akimichi Chouza (Ninjutsu: 4.5 Taijutsu: 5 Bukijutsu: 4 Genjutsu: 2.5 Intelligence: 2.5 Strength: 5 Speed: 2 Stamina: 3.5 Chakra: 4 Chakra Control: 3.5 Total: 36.5)_

_35-40: elite jounin and Kage-level shinobi, e.g. Kakashi (Ninjutsu: 5 Taijutsu: 4 Bukijutsu: 3.5 Genjutsu: 4 Intelligence: 4.5 Strength: 3.5 Speed: 3.5 Stamina: 3 Chakra: 3.5 Chakra Control: 4.5 Total: 39)_

_40-45: Kage level, e.g. Jiraiya ( Ninjutsu: 5 Taijutsu: 4.5 Bukijutsu: 3 Genjutsu: 3.5 Intelligence: 4.5 Strength: 4.5 Speed: 4 Stamina: 5 Chakra: 5 Chakra Control: 4 Total: 43)_

_45-50: Run, e.g. Namikaze Minato (Ninjutsu: 5 Taijutsu: 5 Bukijutsu: 4.5 Genjutsu: 4.5 Intelligence: 5 Strength: 4.5 Speed: 5 Stamina: 5 Chakra: 4 Chakra Control: 4.5 Total: 47)_

_Everyone is free to use this system if they so choose - I doubt I'm the only one that used something like anyway._

_Template: Ninjutsu: 0 Taijutsu: 0 Bukijutsu: 0 Genjutsu: 0 Intelligence: 0 Strength: 0 Speed: 0 Stamina: 0 Chakra: 0 Chakra Control: 0 Total: 0_

* * *

I will using this system except for one change...well can't really call it a change since it hasn't been done before and theoretically it's possible. Character can score past five, but in order to do so they must be super exceptional (Example a 6 in strength and chakra control for Tsunade.)

Also there will be a different set of stats for character and super modes, such as sage mode or in my story Susano'o armored Naruto. When characters get stronger their stats will also be updated.

And now without further ado:

**Naruto (Age 12):**

Ninjutsu: 3

Taijutsu: 3.5

Bukijutsu: 3

Genjutsu: 3.5

Intelligence: 3

Strength: 3

Speed: 4

Stamina: 3.5

Chakra: 4

Chakra Control: 3

Total: 33.5

Notes/Thoughts: I'm worried that I may have overpowered Naruto a bit too much. Originally by Iron Monkey Fist's classification Naruto would have been at a special jonin level with his first adjusted stat, but I changed my mind as Naruto needed to be at least jonin level hence the current results.

**Senju Tenten (Age 13):**

Ninjutsu: 3

Taijutsu: 2.5

Bukijutsu: 2

Genjutsu: 1.5

Intelligence: 2.5

Strength: 2.5

Speed: 3

Stamina: 2

Chakra: 3

Chakra Control: 3.5

Total: 25.5

Notes/Thoughts: Unlike Canon Tenten who focused on weapons, my Tenten would primary be a ninjutsu master with taijutsu thanks to being on Gai's team not to mention Tsunade's own tutoring. And she knows the importance of not using her mokuton since it will bring great infamy onto her name.

**Uchiha Setsuna (Age 13):**

Ninjutsu: 2

Taijutsu: 2

Bukijutsu: 3

Genjutsu: 2.5

Intelligence: 2.5

Strength: 2.5

Speed: 3

Stamina: 2.5

Chakra: 2.5

Chakra Control: 3

Total: 25.5

Notes/Thoughts: Well Setsuna will be bit more like Itachi in her stamina and chakra levels compared to Sasuke. She isn't a ninjutsu specialist but prefers bukijutsu with the weapons Naruto crafted for her (I'm thinking of her learning sword techniques like Negima's Setsuna thanks to a review). She is a more balanced type of kunoichi again like Itachi except for her bukijutsu.

**Uchiha Sasuke (Age 12):**

Ninjutsu: 2.5

Taijutsu: 2.5

Bukijutsu: 2.5

Genjutsu: 1.5

Intelligence: 2

Strength: 2

Speed: 3

Stamina: 2

Chakra: 3

Chakra Control: 2.5

Total: 23.5

Notes/Thoughts: Not much difference except he will be a bit stronger thanks to sparring with his sister. He will love his sister and make sure she isn't harmed but he places revenge first but not enough that he would kill or harm her.

**Uzumaki (Namikaze) Menma (Age 12):**

Ninjutsu: 3

Taijutsu: 2.5

Bukijutsu: 1.5

Genjutsu: 1.5

Intelligence: 2.5

Strength: 2.5

Speed: 2.5

Stamina: 4

Chakra: 4

Chakra Control: 2

Total: 26

Notes/Thoughts: Thanks to learning and traveling with Jiraiya his style mostly reflects Jiraiya's fighting style. So a fire affinity with a current low affinity for earth. Thanks to his immense chakra levels his chakra control is sucky but is actually quite good for him seeing as how high his chakra levels are. Like Tenten his main specialty is ninjutsu but thanks to his use of shadow clones he can also be considered a taijutsu specialist thanks to the fact that he can cover both roles with techniques like Rasengan that he will learn for the Chunin Exams.

Also he can summon toads like Jiraiya who let him signed the toad summoning contract, but he can't summon Gamabunta without Kurama's help. Mentioning about Kurama he and the fox are still hostile at best but they struck a deal that Kurama will supply chakra if the fight gets dangerous.

**Jiraiya (Normal) (Age: Old):**

Ninjutsu: 5

Taijutsu: 4.5

Bukijutsu: 3

Genjutsu: 3.5

Intelligence: 4.5

Strength: 4.5

Speed: 4.5

Stamina: 5

Chakra: 5

Chakra Control: 5

Total: 44.5

**Senju Tsunade (Age: Don't ask and no one will die):**

Ninjutsu: 5

Taijutsu: 5

Bukijutsu: 2.5

Genjutsu: 4

Intelligence: 5

Strength: 6

Speed: 3.5

Stamina: 4.5

Chakra: 4

Chakra Control: 6

Total: 45.5

And Once again for answers to some of the reviewer's questions:

clizasanimeluver98-Well he isn't THE prophecy child in canon just a different one from the one trained by Jiraiya.

Ddragon21- Well he won't really allie himself with any villages to be said. He doesn't like Konoha but that doesn't mean he will just go berserk and try to destroy it. And well he is more neutral eliminating any threats that will harm his precious ones.

darkanomoly- Well for now no rinnegan but maybe some time far off in the distant future he will have rinnegan but that is only after a long long time. He still has to master the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan first after all.

lightning king- That's true in my fanfic at least

daniel 29 - whoops XP

Qzh- Sorry but Naruto isn't staying in Konoha. Although he will visit it for the Chunin Exams but that's just to see his mother and wait for Tenten to become Chunin so that his mother will be free.

animenaruto46- Thank you and yes that is the plan for Setsuna.

Andre 'Vortex' Prower- Well no, but now that I think about it. I can implement Negima's Setsuna swordsmanship for my Setsuna

Namikaze- Well now that you mentioned it, I could write an omake from his point of view but I remembered writing Jiraiya telling Menma to get away.

mfmxxx- Danzo already took one eye, but the other eye was taken by Konoha since in this fanfic Shisui told Itachi to kill him and Itachi gave the eye to the Sandaime for safekeeping in this. And as for losing the left eye well don't all stories have cliches? But yea I could probably do better but I needed more reasons for Tsunade to go to Konoha along with the promise of another living Senju.

deadsoulalchemist- Naruto will not join Konoha, but he won't hate Sarutobi either. He feels betrayed but he can't bring himself to kill the affections he still have for him either.

BR0TH3R MENACE- Ahahahaha, thank you for your concern.

Uchiha Naruto- Well you'll have to wait for the next few chapters to see if anyone that can force him to use the dead bone pulse

Rikudou Naruto- Yes to Setsuna, but no for Itachi since it would be to suspicious plus Itachi doesn't even know that Naruto wa kidnapped.

kkrar00- No, Naruto will not stay in Konoha. And as for the marks you will just have to see.

55- Both

And thanks to you all who reviewed :D

Oh and if you have butt hurt syndrome please fill out the form from this page: i4 dot photobucket dot

Done? Okay than submit it to me just so I can laugh at the foolishness of it


End file.
